Stay With Me
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right.../Kristao/Kevtao ('Tak Ada Logika' SEQUEL)[Complete!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai hai~ gw kembali membawa sekuel dari 'Tak Ada Logika'. Jadi yang merasa kemaren minta sekuel, ini nih udah gw buatin, awas aja klo ga review #plak**

 **Maaf ya klo jelek, ga sesuai keinginan, abal, ide pasaran, apapun itulah yang bikin kecewa. Ngomong-ngomong gw author baru yang baru untuk soal ff chara k-pop gini, jadi maaf klo ada kata2 yang salah, just notice me, ok? Soalnya gw sebenernya author dengan fandom band dari Jepang sono :3**

 **Ok lah, ga banyak bacot lagi, silahkan menikmati! Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di perlukan~ enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stay With Me**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Kevtao

 **Cast** : Kris Wu/Kevin Wu, Huang Zi Tao

 **Genre** : Drama, Hurt, Romance

 **Rating** : T semi M(?)

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere❢**

.

.

.

 _If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right..._

Tidak ada kata tenang dan damai sejak kepergian Kevin ke Korea, Seoul lebih tepatnya. Sejak pria tampan bersurai pirang gelap itu pergi, banyak hal telah terjadi. Banyak hal yang dapat membuat air mata mengering, yang menghancurkan hati menjadi berkeping-keping, dan meredupkan kemilau indah yang menjadi bagian dalam sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang.

Sekeras apapun Zi Tao berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seorang Kris, yang tidak lain adalah saudara kembar Kevin, semakin sering pula ia tersakiti. Baik itu tubuh maupun mentalnya. Semakin mengikatnya secara tidak langsung, membelenggunya di dalam sebuah kata bernama 'pengkhianatan'. Tanpa dirinya sendiri tahu sampai dimana semua ini akan berakhir.

Ya, secara tidak langsung Kris telah menyatakan perasaannya, dari semua perbuatan yang di lakukan pada dirinya. Pria tampan itu berusaha menghancurkan hubungan Zi Tao dan Kevin, selama 3 hari ia berusaha pula menggores ruang di dalam hati Zi Tao dengan namanya. Dengan cara hampir setiap malam atau setiap jam istirahat bekerja, Kris akan membelenggu Zi Tao diatas tempat tidur, atau dimana pun yang memungkinkan untuknya menikmati tubuh semampai kekasih saudara kembarnya.

Apakah Zi Tao tidak menolak?

Tentu saja pria muda pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ itu berontak sekuat tenaga, dengan segala tenaga yang di milikinya, dengan makian dan apapun yang bisa di lakukannya.

Hasilnya?

Nihil.

Kris seperti monster yang tak sedikit pun bergeming saat Zi Tao berhasil melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat di rahangnya yang tegas. Malahan, pria pemilik _obsidian_ coklat gelap itu akan bersikap kasar, dan semakin tidak ingin menyudahi kegiatannya menyetubuhi Zi Tao.

Menangis pun percuma. Percayalah, Zi Tao tak pernah berhenti menangis sejak pertama kali Kris menidurinya sepulang dari _caffe_. Kelenjar air matanya seolah tak mengering karena hampir setiap menit pemuda manis bermata ala Panda itu menumpahkan air matanya, bahkan jika Kris melihatnya menangis. Pria tampan itu akan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang selalu menyudutkannya.

Seolah ketika bibir plum itu terbuka memang di latih untuk melukai seseorang.

Dan Zi Tao lelah. Lelah dengan tubuh, pikiran, dan permainan berbahaya yang di ciptakan Kris. Bahkan tanpa harus menangis sesungukkan pun, air matanya dapat keluar dengan sendirinya, seiring semakin banyak luka yang di goreskan Kris pada kondisi mentalnya.

Bibir _curvy_ merah muda itu seolah kehabisan kata untuk mengungkapkan betapa kejam dan brengseknya seorang Kris Wu, dan betapa ia merasa mengkhianati Kevin, kekasihnya.

Lelah, Zi Tao lelah. Berharap saat malam menjelang dan menarik dirinya ke alam bawah sadar, semua mimpi buruk itu akan menjadi bunga tidur semata. Berharap jika nanti saat dirinya membuka mata, semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Dan dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan harus berwajah seperti apa jika nanti Kevin pulang dari Beijing.

Akankah pria tampan itu akan mengetahui penderitaannya selama 3 hari terakhir? Akankah hubungannya dengan Kevin masih bisa berjalan lancar atas semua kebohongan yang di lakukannya?

Zi Tao tak pernah sedetik pun tidak memikirkan semua itu, bahkan saat tubuhnya lelah, terasa remuk redam, dan kedua kelopaknya yang menutup lelah, semua ketakutan dan kecemasan itu selalu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Meskipun masih dalam kondisi lengket karena sperma, baik itu miliknya maupun milik Kris.

Pria tampan itu seolah tanpa dosa merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat, tanpa tenaga, tanpa kekangan, hanya terdengar suara detak jantung yang seirama, seolah berusaha menenangkan Zi Tao yang telah jatuh ke dalam lubang.

Pelukannya, kehangatannya, semua yang ada pada diri Kris di miliki pula oleh Kevin. Terkadang karena pikiran dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah, Zi Tao tak lagi bisa membedakan mana kehangatan yang ia rindukan, dan mana kehangatan yang melukainya. Semuanya sama, terlalu persis, dan memang tidak ada yang bisa membedakan Kris dan Kevin

Karena mereka satu. Memiliki kesamaan yang membingungkan, dan hal itu semakin memenjarakan Zi Tao akan rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

3 hari sudah. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Zi Tao akan berakhir di tempat yang sama, bersama orang yang sama, dan kondisi yang sama.

Diatas tempat tidur yang berantakan, aroma peluh yang membaur dengan sperma, deru nafas yang tak beraturan, dan kehangatan yang semakin memperdalam lukanya. Kedua kelopak matanya memang menutup, dengan mata yang bengkak, indra penciumannya di tusuk oleh aroma maskulin Kris yang memabukkan. Pria tampan itu seolah tidak kehabisan stok _pheromone_ yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya.

Belaian lembut di kepalanya, semakin menghantarkan Zi Tao ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Usapan hangat di pipi, dan sentuhan kecil di dahinya. Semua itu semu, ketenangan semu yang entah kenapa mampu membuatnya lupa akan pengkhianatan secara tak langsung yang telah di lakukannya.

"Kau pantas untuk istirahat malam ini _dear_ " bisikan lembut yang keluar dari mulut Kris, menjadi penutup kegiatan malam mereka.

Ah tidak, bukan mereka. Kegiatan Kris lebih tepatnya. Karena ia lah pengendali permainan berbahaya ini, dialah moderator sekaligus pelaksana.

Zi Tao tak bergerak, entah telah berada di alam mimpi atau memang lelah, ia tak bergeming sedikitpun saat Kris menarik tubuhnya hingga kulit lengket mereka saling bersentuhan. Pria tampan itu menempatkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Zi Tao, dan menyimpan wajah manis Zi Tao yang kelelahan di dada bidangnya.

"Mimpi burukmu akan masih terus berlanjut sayang, jangan kau pikir kau bisa lepas dariku esok hari" bisiknya berbahaya, lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di leher Zi Tao yang basah oleh keringat.

Zi Tao tetap tak bergeming, meski dirinya belum sepenuhnya berada di alam bawah sadar, ia sudah terlampau lelah membalas kata-kata berbahaya Kris, serta segala pergerakan di tubuhnya. Bukan berarti ia menerima semuanya, memang untuk saat ini dirinya hanya ingin beristirahat. Meski di dalam dekapan hangat Kris yang menyakitkan, tapi ada dayannya? Pelukan dan kehangatan ini sama dengan milik Kevin.

Pemuda manis bersurai sehitam arang itupun terlelap, dengan air mata yang mengering di pipi, dan harapan kecil akan mimpi indah. Kris menundukkan kepalanya, melihat wajah tidur Zi Tao yang tergurat jelas akan rasa lelah.

Wajah manis yang tak kehilangan pesonanya meski tergores luka yang amat dalam disana, menuntun Kris untuk merencanakan banyak hal yang mendekatkannya pada satu tujuan.

Memiliki Zi Tao seutuhnya. Bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga hatinya. Hati yang di miliki Kevin, saudara kembarnya. Dan memikirkan hal itu saja sudah menyulut amarahnya.

Bagaimana? Apalagi yang harus dirinya lakukan untuk merebut Zi Tao?

Pria bersurai pirang gelap itu menatap lamat-lamat wajah tidur Zi Tao, mengelusnya perlahan, dengan sorot tajam yang berubah sayu, ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi Zi Tao.

"Jika aku _Hades_ , kau adalah _Persephone_ " bisiknya, lalu mencium daun telinga Zi Tao, dan turun ke leher.

Mencurahkan betapa besar keinginannya memiliki pria manis di dalam dekapannya saat ini.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sepasang _obsidian_ coklat gelap milik Kris Wu mengarah pada jam tangan mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Padahal hanya berjarak beberapa menit, pria tampan berwajah dingin itu rajin menilik jarum jam, sesekali harus berhenti membaca laporan yang tersodor di mejanya.

Setidaknya sebagai pemilik sebuah _Mall_ sekaligus Direktur utama, pekerjaannya tak terlalu banyak menyita waktu. Ia hanya harus hadir di pagi hari, mengawasi, jika tidak ada yang bermasalah dirinya dapat pergi kemana saja, dan jika setumpuk laporan sudah berada di mejanya, saat itulah dirinya bekerja. Karena sebagai seorang pemilik _Mall_ terbesar di Seoul, pekerjaannya tergolong santai.

Pria pirang itu meletakkan berkas laporan yang tengah di bacanya ke meja, dengan gusar merogoh saku jasnya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ hitamnya yang pendiam. Mulai menyapukan ibu jarinya di layar sentuh ponsel tersebut, memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang, dan tak lama mendengar nada sambung yang monoton, panggilan itu bersambut.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hah!?" semprotnya pada orang di sebrang _line_.

" _Maafkan saya Tuan, saya baru saja sampai di apartment Tuan Huang"_

Kris berdecak kesal. "Kevin?"

 _"Beliau sudah pulang, kami melihat mobilnya di basement"_

"Bunganya?"

 _"Sudah kami pastikan Tuan Huang menerima karangan bunga tersebut"_

"Terus awasi mereka, akan ku patahkan tulang mu jika sampai tidak memberiku laporan"

 _"Saya mengerti Tuan"_

 _Pik_

Kris memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut, dengan wajah tertekuk dan alis menukik, ia melemparkan ponselnya ke meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Dan kini dirinya kehilangan gairah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Oh, sebegini besarkah pengaruh Zi Tao padamu?

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, menatap lurus ke depan namun pikirannya sedang tidak berada disana. Ia tengah berpikir, ya. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, yang jelas tidak akan jauh dari rencananya untuk merusak hubungan Zi Tao dan Kevin, meski saat ini dirinya telah memiliki pion penting untuk merusak hubungan itu kapan saja yang ia mau.

Tapi tidak. Pion itu tidak akan dirinya gunakan untuk saat ini. Selain karena terlalu awal, dirinya juga harus mengambil langkah yang tepat agar Zi Tao menatapnya.

 _ **Drrttt~ drrtt~**_

Ponsel mahal berwarna hitam diatas meja bergertar ringan diringi nada ponsel yang lembut. Kris menyambar _gadget_ tersebut, dan kedua alis tebalnya terangkat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

 _ **Kim's Calling**_

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar tanpa berbasa-basi. Alisnya berkedut, "Apa maksut mu Pesta?"

Kris mendegus. "Katakan padanya kalau hal itu hanya buang-buang waktu, pesta ulang tahun hanya untuk anak umur 5 tahun...apa?" kini kedua matanya memicing.

"Oh...jam makan siang aku akan menemuinya" ujarnya, kemudian mematikan sambungan tersebut.

 _Obsidian_ tajam itu kini berkilat akan sesuatu, dan kemudian senyum tipis tersemat di bibir seksinya. Sebuah senyum berbahaya.

"Tidak ku sangka akan semudah ini" senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai.

.

.

"Sayang"

"..."

"Hei _love_ , kenapa diam saja hm?"

Pria manis bersurai sehitam arang tersebut masih menutup bibirnya dan semakin erat memeluk pinggang sang kekasih yang bahkan belum mengganti baju kerjanya.

Sudah 30 menit sejak Kevin datang, dan Zi Tao seperti seorang anak yang merajuk pada sang Ayah. Si manis pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ itu memeluk Kevin erat, membuat sang kekasih tertawa renyah akan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

Dan disinilah mereka duduk, di sofa Ruang Tamu tanpa ada keinginan untuk saling melepaskan diri. Zi Tao melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kevin, menghirup lamat-lamat aroma maskulin pria yang di cintainya, seraya memejamkan mata menikmati usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mu sayang" Kevin berbisik, balas memeluk Zi Tao. Tak bisa menahan senyum, ia mengecup puncak kepala si pria _Panda_ di dekapannya.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Zi Tao. Pria _Panda_ pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ itu masih tenggelam dalam kerinduannya, seolah kekasihnya itu telah meninggalkannya sangat lama. Dengan semua hal yang telah ia alami beberapa hari ini, tentunya 3 hari bagai 3 tahun. Dan sekarang dirinya bahkan tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa.

Zi Tao terlalu takut jika Kevin dapat membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Pria pirang itu memang selalu bisa membaca pikirannya, bahkan Kevin dapat tahu kapan dirinya berbohong atau tidak.

Dan itu membuatnya sangat sakit.

Kevin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma harum surai hitam Zi Tao, mendaratkan kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya, lalu turun ke leher pundak Zi Tao yang mengintip dari balik _sweater_ merah tipis yang di kenakannya. Mencoba menyalurkan kerinduannya akan sosok manis sang kekasih, tanpa berkata.

Karena terkadang sebuah kata pun tidak dapat mewakilo apa yang tengah di rasakan.

Kevin mengeratkan pelukannya, sedikit pun tak keberatan jika Zi Tao yang bertubuh tinggiーmeski tak setinggi dirinya, kini duduk di pangkuannya. Seperti seorang bocah yang tengah merajuk pada Ayahnya.

Namun saat bibir plumnya bergeser di perpotongan leher Zi Tao, aroma lain yang tak asing menusuk ke indra penciumannya. Dahinya berkerut samar, kedua alisnya menaut, semakin menekankan hidung mancungnya di perpotongan leher Zi Tao.

"Apa kamu mengganti sabun mandimu sayang?" tanyanya, menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menunduk menatap Zi Tao yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya.

Si manis itu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak, kenapa?" ia mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang yang di rindukan sang kekasih.

"Harumnya agak berbeda, aku sering mencium aroma itu dulu. Tapi dimana ya?" Kevin menautkan alisnya, tampak berpikir. Zi Tao mengarahkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi tirus Kevin.

"Sabun mandiku masih sama, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" katanya, tersenyum tipis. Kevin menggenggam tangan Zi Tao yang berada di pipinya, mengangguk-angguk kecil. Dan kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku ingat! Aroma itu sabun yang dulu sering aku dan Kris pakai. Ck, bagaimana bisa aku lupa" desisnya, merutuki ingatannya yang mulai payah.

Zi Tao terdiam, tubuhnya menegang diatas pangkuan Kevin. Sepasang _Onyx_ miliknya menerawang, dan rasa perih di hatinya semakin menjadi.

"Sayang? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Kevin bertanya cemas, mengusap lembut pipi Zi Tao. Pria manis itu mengerjap, seperti orang ling-lung, kemudian mengangguk cepat. "Apa Kris mengganggumu saat aku pergi? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?" _obsidian_ coklat gelapnya bergulir gelisah menelisik wajah manis Zi Tao.

Si manis yang memiliki kantung mata seperti Panda itu menggeleng lemah, menyematkan senyum tipis di bibir kucingnya. "Tidak, dia tidak melalukan apapun " jawabnya.

 _Bohong. Aku sudah mengkhianati mu Kevin, maafkan aku..._

"Sungguh?" Kevin menautkan alisnya. Zi Tao mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak percaya padaku?" rengutnya lucu. Kevin terkekeh, dan dengan gemas mencubit pipi Zi Tao.

"Hei, aku ada oleh-oleh untuk mu. Mau lihat?"

"Sungguh? Oleh-oleh apa?" Zi Tao tampak sangat antusias. Keping _Onyx_ nya berbinar. Membuat kekasihnya terkekeh melihat reaksinya yang seperti bocah akan mendapatkan permen.

"Lihat lah di kamar, _paper bag_ warna ungu. Aku mau minum sebentar, _ok_?"

Zi Tao mengangguk cepat, kemudian turun dari pangkuan Kevin. Pria pirang itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Zi Tao yang setengah berlari menuju kamar mereka, lalu ia pun bangkit mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Kevin mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin, dan menuangkannya dalam gelas yang terjajar rapih diatas lemari pendingin. Seraya meletakkan botol air ke dalam lemari pendingin, ia menegak cairan putih bening tersebut, dan tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah buket bunga yang teronggok di dalam tempat sampah.

Pria tampan itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dapur, mengarahkan kakinya mendekati tempat sampah, memungut buket bunga tersebut. Bunga Lily putih. Kedua alisnya menaut memendangi buket bunga di tangannya itu, lalu mengambil sebuah kartu kecil yang terselip di dalam bunga.

 _Dear my peach,_

 _Kita akan segera bertemu lagi ne? Bernafas tenanglah untuk saat ini._

Kerutan dalam menghiasi dahi Kevin. Dan sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, seraya meremas kartu ucapan tersebut, ia kembali membuang buket bunga di tangannya beserta kartu tersebut.

 **To be continue**

Kalian bisa panggil gw occhan, otsu, sky, ato apa aja deh suka2, biar akrab *wink* #muntahberjamaah xD

Makasih buat yang udah baca, siapapun itu, dan akan lebih baik klo meninggalkan review :D makasih juga buat silent readers, and You! Thank you so much, arigatou, gomawo, xie xie, merci, matur nuwun~

With Love, Skylar


	2. Chapter 2

Ini balasan ripiew~ :3

 **LVenge** : gw juga suka klo rebutan gini xDd ga semangat lanjutin soalnya ini cerita udah kelar di ketik sampe tamat xD *nari hula bareng taochu(?)* salam kenal~ ^^

 **marchtaotao:** biar pada penasaran, makanya tbc, haha. Salam kenal~ ^^

 **Re-Panda68:** yup, di lanjuuuut! Gw klo udah cinta sama satu pairing pasti setia, jadi bakal terus nulis~ *senyum bangga* *ga nyambung* salam kenal~ ^^

 **yuikitamura91:** gw malah suka ma sikap kris yang bengis gini, adudududuh gimanaaaa gitchu :3 *di injek berjamaah* milih(?) sesuai keyakinan(?) aja biar ga galau xD salam kenal~ ^^

 **fanfandck9:** aiih~ gw justru suka seme yang jahat karena cinta(?) gini, hot gimana gitu xD Taozi sama Kris ajalah~ fufufufu :3 jangan di tonjok neng, ntar ga cakep lagi :v salam kenal ^^

 **celindazifan:** ga bakal di salahin kok, kan Kepin ga tau #plak salam kenal ^^

 **Aiko Michishige:** yosh~ di lanjut! Salam kenal~ ^^

 **Shui Jing:** emang dibikin beda karakter biar kayak di sinetron2 :v maap yak klo mengecewakan *bow* bingung pilih 2 holang tamvan xD salam kenal~ ^^

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves:** yosh~ salam kenal~ ^^

 **Harumi Shiba0068:** hahahaha, iya bajingseng(?) xDD tapi gw juga suka :3 salam kenal~ ^^

 **Jisane Kotao:** ini mini chaptered :3 Kris klo jahat makin tamvan #ngarang xD salam kenal~ ^^

 **buttao:** Kepin kayaknya(?) orangnya terlalu sabar, wkwk. Salam kenal~ ^^

 **huangzifanfan:** emang jahat banget ya Kris disini :o salam kenal~ ^^

 **EXO's Happiness:** lanjut~ salam kenal~ ^^

 **Ammi Gummy:** di cakar aja tuh Kris :v *di lempar ke jurang* salam kenal~ ^^

 **pranawuland:** gw emang demeb bikin yang nanggung2, haha. Salam kenal~ ^^

 **ZitaTao** **:** gapapa kok, bebas mah mau bayangin siapa juga xD gw sih ga keberatan klo Tao sama yang lain, tapi keberatan pake banget klo Kris sama yang lain :v wkwkwk salam kenal~ ^^

 **PrincessZitao** **:** maaf ya klo chaptered :Da salam kenal~ ^^

 **luphbepz** **:** udah di lanjut nih~ emang bang naga jahat banget ya disini? Kok gw ngerasa masih normal ya xDa salam kenal~ ^^

 **Muhammad365** **:** hai~ kita ketemu disini~ makasih udah mampir :3

Ok lah, di mulai saja ceritanya. Monggo silahkan~ enjoy!

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Kevtao

 **Cast** : Kris Wu/Kevin Wu, Huang Zi Tao

 **Genre** : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating** : T semi M (?)

 **Warning** : **TYPO(S) everywhere!**

.

.

.

 _Why am i so emotional?_

 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

* * *

Helaan nafas samar keluar dari mulutnya, dengan menopang dagu dan tatapan tertuju pada layar _14"_ laptop keluaran _Apple_ yang ternama, Zi Tao kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan karya fiksinya yang sejauh ini masih menghasilkan beberapa lembar digital.

Otaknya buntu, itu jelas. Terlebih dirinya tidak memiliki sumber ide untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang membangkitkan ide kreatifnya jika seharian dirinya terus berada di dalam _apartment_. di Ruang Tamu lebih tepatnya. Ia duduk bersila diatas karpet, sementara laptopnya berada diatas meja kaca, sesekali ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ada di belakangnya, sambil memangku boneka Panda kesayangannya, dan beberapa kali ia menyalakan televisi tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia matikan kembali.

Tidak ada tontonan menarik di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini, dan hal itu semakin membuatnya bosan. Bahkan saat dirinya memutuskan untuk ber _surfing_ sejenak di Dunia Maya melalui _smartphone_ nya, tak lama ia menghentikan aplikasi _browser_ tersebut, dan kembali menghela nafas.

Zi Tao menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas lipatan tangannya di meja, dengan dagu menempel pada tumpukan tangannya, sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlangnya menatap lurus pada layar laptop yang menampilkan paragraf pendek yang sanggup di ketik oleh jemari lentiknya. Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap acak kesekitarnya, dan tak sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah _notes_ berbentuk kepala Panda yang tergeletak di dekat gelas jusnya.

Pria manis itu kembali menegakkan punggungnya, meraih _notes_ tersebut, dan senyuman tipis terukir di bibir _curvy_ nya saat menatap lamat-lamat benda lucu berbentuk kepala Panda itu.

Zi Tao mengelus perlahan permukaan _notes_ tersebut, lalu membuka _cover_ nya, dan matanya di sapa oleh sederet tulisan tangan yang membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

 _Notes ini memang bukan hadiah mahal seperti tas-tas itu. Tapi saat aku melihatnya, aku yakin kamu pasti menyukainya. Dan apa kamu tahu? Aku sampai harus berebut dengan anak berusia 13 tahun saat membeli notes ini sayang, karena hanya ini yang tersisa saat itu._

 _Well, gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya. Ku harap kamu bisa menuangkan ide-ide tak terduga kapan pun di notes ini. Fight! - with love, Kevin._

Hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan Zi Tao tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum meski sudah beberapa kali ia membaca pesan yang di tulis Kevin di bagian dalan _cover notes_ tersebut.

Zi Tao sudah cukup senang saat dirinya menemukan _notes_ ini di dalam _paper bag_ yang di bawa Kevin kemarin, dirinya memang tidak berharap Kevin akan membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Dan dirinya semakin terlonjak senang ketika tak hanya benda itu saja yang ada di dalam _paper bag_.

Ada satu set perlengkapan menulis yang elegan, dan sebagai penulis Zi Tao senang bukan main mendapatkannya. Dan dasarnya Kevin pria yang penyayang dan sangat memanjakan Zi Tao, pria itu juga pulang membawa sebuah tas _Gucci_ keluaran terbaru yang memang sedang di inginkan sang kekasih. Yah, meski Zi Tao tak pernah meminta ataupun menyinggung soal betapa inginnya ia akan keluaran tas _brand_ ternama tersebut, Kevin selalu dapat mengetahuinya.

Karena baginya, kebahagiaan Zi Tao adalah yang nomor satu.

Pria muda yang memiliki kantung mata khas Panda itu memang beruntung di cintai oleh seseorang seperti Kevin, meski jalan yang mereka lalui sangat terjal. Terlebih jika pria pirang nan tampan itu adalah pewaris perusahaan Orangtua nya, tentu hubungan mereka tidak berjalan mulus seperti jalan bebas hambatan.

Menjalin hubungan khusus dengan pria itu saja sudah membuat Zi Tao tidak bisa tidur di hari-hari pertama dengan status baru mereka. Baginya Kevin seperti Pangeran yang tak tergapai oleh jangkuan tangannya, tapi nyatanya kini pria itu berada di dalam dekapannya. Bagaikan mimpi yang amat sangat sangat tak terduga bukan?

Apalagi jika mengingat pertemuan pertema mereka, di sebuah bus, dimana Zi Tao hendak kesuatu tempat untuk melakukan riset untuk bahan tulisannya, sedangkan Kevin yang terpaksa naik bus karena mobil yang biasa di kendarainya _ngadat_ di jalan.

Sebuah perkenalan singkat pun terjadi, hanya sebuah obrolan ringan tak bermakna, sekedar menanyakan ' _kemana tujuan mu_?' sampai ' _panas sekali Beijing hari ini_ '. Ya, hanya itu. Andai saja Kevin tidak menjatuhkan berkas penting yang menyelinap keluar dari tas kerjanya, Zi Tao tidak akan mengembalikan benda tersebut dan tak akan berada di posisi ini saat ini.

Sebagai kekasih Kevin Wu.

Seingatnya, Zi Tao tidak pernah menggoda pria pirang itu, komunikasi mereka berjalan lancar seperti seorang teman. Dan yang di ketahui Zi Tao, jika Kevin adalah seorang _straight_ , tapi memang _tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di Dunia ini,_ Kevin yang tampan dan sempurna bisa jatuh hati padanya. Memang sulit di percaya awalnya, bahkan Zi Tao sempat menghindar karena takut telah membuat pria bak Pangeran itu menjadi menyukai sesama. Dan hal itu membuatnya merasa amat sangat bersalah.

Tapi Kevin yang memiliki pribadi yang lembut dan ramah, dapat meyakinkan Zi Tao jika semua itu bukan salahnya. Zi Tao sendiri tak bisa mengelak rasa yang tumbuh di hatinya, dan dengan perasaan senang dan sedikit terbebani karena membuat orientasi Kevin berubah, akhirnya ia menerima ajakan pria itu untuk menjalin hubungan.

Awalnya memang terasa canggung, terlebih Kevin yang memang baru pertama menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang pria. Namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir 190cm itu mulai dapat bersikap santai, hingga untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

Satu yang Zi Tao tahu, jika Kevin sangat menyukai kegiatan ranjang itu. Bahkan setelah waktu pertama mereka, Kevin menjadi pribadi yang mudah _turn on_ walau hanya dengan melihat Zi Tao yang baru selesai mandi dengan tubuh setengah basah.

Dan Zi Tao sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu Kevin di bus saat itu, mengembalikan dokumen yang terjatuh, hingga memiliki hubungan khusus. Ia tak pernah meragukannya, bahkan saat tiba-tiba Kevin berkata jika mereka akan tinggal satu atap. Karena pria itu cemas dan khawatir jika saudara kembarnya terus meneror Zi Tao tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ya, sejak awal hubungan mereka, Zi Tao tahu jika Kevin memiliki saudara kembar. Kris namanya. Wajah, rambut, tinggi badan, bahkan _gesture_ , semuanya sama, dan diawal Zi Tao kesulitan membedakan mereka berdua hingga pria manis itu tahu seperti apa peringai saudara kembar Kevin.

Kris Wu.

Jika Kevin seseorang yang ramah dan menenangkan, maka Kris adalah orang yang dingin dan bermulut tajam.

Pria kembaran Kevin itu sangat membencinya. Zi Tao tahu itu. Mulai dari berkata kasar, bersikap acuh, sampai mengancam, semua itu pernah di lakukan Kris agar Zi Tao menjauh dari saudara kembarnya. Dan Zi Tao bukan pria bodoh atau remaja SMA yang tidak mengerti akan maksut tindakan Kris.

Dan jujur, meski dirinya kesal pada Kris, Zi Tao tidak bisa marah pada pria itu. Selain karena Kris memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Kevin, Zi Tao tahu jika pria tampan itu sebenarnya hanya melakukan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya benar. Dan Zi Tao tidak menampik akan hal itu.

Kris seperti bom waktu, dapat meledak suatu saat nanti, dan dirinya tidak tahu seperti apa ledakan yang nanti akan di timbulkan bom waktu tersebut. Bom waktu yang dapat menghancurkan hubungannya dan Kevin, atau mungkin akan menghancurkan dirinya.

Dan semua pikiran jeleknya itu terbukti sudah.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian pemerkosaan tempo hari, dan Zi Tao ketakutan begitu melihat Kris. Meski dirinya tidak bisa _lari_ dari pria itu, karena Kris selalu dapat menahannya dengan segala ancaman dan kata-kata berbahaya.

Kris juga sebuah kotak pandora. Tak terduga. Detik ini ia berperilaku kasar dan dingin, maka detik berikutnya pria tampan itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan penyayang.

Dan Zi Tao tidak tahu harus menghadapi situasi ini dengan seperti apa. Dirinya terlalu takut menceritakan semuanya pada Kevin, tapi dirinya lebih takut lagi jika kekasihnya melihatnya sebagai pengkhiat atau tukang selingkuh.

 _Liquid_ bening meleleh perlahan dari sudut matanya, terjun dengan bebas melewati pipi, hingga ke rahangnya. Zi Tao cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Zi Tao tahu jika Kris sebenarnya bukan orang yang jahat. Tapi kebencian yang berubah menjadi suatu rasa yang lain itulah yang membuatnya berubah.

Menjadi lebih beringas dan egois

Dan semua itu karena dirinya.

 _Kotor, aku manusia yang kotor..._

Zi Tao tidak berusaha menyeka air matanya kali ini, di remasnya _notes_ berbentuk kepala Panda di pangkuannya, nafasnya mulai tersengal, mengingat semua hal yang di lakukan Kris pada tubuhnya, mentalnya, dan hidupnya.

Seperti inikah perasaan Kris saat dirinya merubah orientasi Kevin? Seperti inikah sakitnya?

Lalu apa? Apakah Kris akan menendangnya setelah dia berhasil merusak hubungannya dengan Kevin?

 _ **Ting tong~**_

Pria pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ itu tersentak dari tangisnya. Ia buru-buru menyeka air mata di mata dan pipinya, meletakkan _notes_ serta boneka Panda kesayangannya diatas sofa yang berada di belakangnya, dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk kecil pipinya lalu beranjak darisana seraya merapihkan _t-shirt_ abu-abu yang di kenakannya.

Zi Tao mempercepat langkahnya, dan mungkin sehabis memikirkan masalah rumit yang kini melanda hidupnya, membuatnya lupa jika _apartment_ ini hanya di ketahui oleh Kevin, dirinya dan...

 _Cklek_

Pria manis bermata ala Panda itu mengernyit melihat sebuket bunga mirip mawar merah sejurus dengan arah padangnya. Dan dirinya semakin bingung karena orang yang membawa bunga itu sengaja menutup wajahnya dengan bunga. Tapi tanpa bertanya pun dirinya tahu siapa pengirim bunga tersebut tanpa harus bertanya pada si pengantar.

"Aku tidak butuh bunganya, bawa kembali saja" ujarnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Zi Tao hendak kembali melangkah mundur untuk masuk dan menutup pintu, tapi sebuah tangan besar menarik tangan kanannya dan menarik tubuhnya.

"Apa yangー"

"Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan?" suara _baritone_ yang dingin itu seketika meremangkan bulu halus di tubuh Zi Tao.

Pria manis pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ itu membeku, mata sipitnya membulat menatap buket bunga yang masih menutupi wajah si pengirim. Hingga buket bunga itu bergeser turun dan menampakkan wajah tampan dengan _obsidian_ coklat gelap yang menatap lurus ke dalam _Onyx_ nya.

Zi Tao segera memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kearah lain dengan tangan gemetar.

"Aku datang kemari dengan _mood_ yang sangat bagus, tapi aku mendapat sambutan yang menjengkelkan" Kris mempererat cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan kanan Zi Tao.

Pria manis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tahu bunga apa ini?" tanya Kris, menunjukkan buket bunga yang di bawanya di hadapan Zi Tao. Pria manis itu menggeleng pelan.

" _Red carnation_ "

"..."

"Tahu apa artinya?"

Zi Tao menggeleng lagi. Namun sebuah tangan menarik dagunya lembut, membuatnya harus menatap wajah tampan Kris yang dingin. Pria itu bergerak mendekat, dan mendorong Zi Tao hingga bersandar di dinding.

"Aku menginginkan mu" ucapnya. Zi Tao menutup bibirnya rapat. "Kau terima atau tidak?" ia mengangkat buket bunga itu kembali.

Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya, mengangkat tangan kirinya meraih buket di tangan Kris. Terpaksa ia menerimanya, karena tidak ingin membangunkan sisi beringas Kris yang dapat tersulut dengan mudah jika dirinya menolak sesuatu yang di lakukan kembaran kekasihnya itu.

Bahkan saat Kris sedang melecehkannya sekalipun, dirinya di paksa untuk tidak menolak.

Pria tampan bersurai pirang gelap itu tersenyum, melepaskan cengkramannya, dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Zi Tao, memagari ruang gerak pria manis bermata ala Panda itu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, pelajaran tata krama yang ku berikan jadi tidak sia-sia bukan?" di belainya lembut pipi Zi Tao, dan pria manis itu memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Kalau kau tidak bekerja sama, bisa ku pastikan jika hal ini akan berlangsung lama _peach_. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang ' _kan_? Atau kau ingin memperlihatkan kemesraan kita pada Kevin? Itu maumu?" lagi. Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Zi Tao otomatis memutar kepalanya, kembali menatap Kris yang kini menyeringai kecil.

"Bersikaplah manis seperti saat diatas ranjang, aku jadi tidak perlu mengancam mu terus. _Arra_?"

"...sampai kapan?" suara Zi Tao terdengar lirih.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar" Kris mendekatkan satu telinganya di bibir _curvy_ Zi Tao. Pria manis itu menarik nafas perlahan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini padaku?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar cukup jelas dari bibir kucing Zi Tao. Kris menjauhkan telinganya, memasang senyum.

"Sampai kau jadi menurut dan berpisah dari Kevin" jawabnya masih tersenyum. Dan Zi Tao tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa...kau lakukan ini padaku Kris?" cicitnya serak. Kris kembali mendaratkan jemari panjangnya di wajah Tao, mengusap lembut kelopak mata pria manis di hadapannya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Zi Tao.

"Karena kau sudah membuat ku kacau Zi Tao. Dan aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama padamu" bisiknya mendesis. Zi Tao memejamkan matanya erat, menahan diri untuk tidak meloloskan air mata yang sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Kris menjauhkan bibirnya, tersenyum miring melihat wajah manis Zi Tao yang tampak pasrah, dan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam _ne_? Aku tidak ingin mengungkapkan semua ini dengan mudah pada Kevin" ucapnya.

Zi Tao terpaksa kembali membuka matanya, dan membiarkan tangan kanannya di tarik oleh Kris masuk ke _apartment_ nya dan Kevin. Pria manis pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ itu tanpa suara mengikuti langkah panjang Kris menuju Ruang Tamu, dan menarik pinggulnya paksa untuk duduk diatas pangkuan pria pirang itu setelah Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas sofa.

"Aku tidakー"

"Diam, atau aku akan meniduri mu disini" kata Kris, mencengkram erat pinggang ramping Zi Tao. Pria manis itu terpaksa menutup mulutnya, menahan nafas saat _obsidian_ coklat gelap Kris memborbardir ke dalam _Onyx_ nya.

Zi Tao ingin menolak, dirinya risih jika duduk diatas pangkuan pria lain selain Kevin. Tapi sungguh, meski peringai Kris sangat buruk padanya, entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa benar-benar mengabaikan wajah dingin dan sorot tajam yang terkadang kosong itu.

Ada sesuatu di dalam tatapan tajam tersebut. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadarinya.

Kris meraih sebelah tangan Zi Tao, mengamati jemari lentik pria manis itu, lalu mengecup satu persatu jemari itu perlahan. Zi Tao memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang menggeliat di dadanya, terlebih jika wajah itu sama persis dengan wajah kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan Kevin, kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh ini" kata Zi Tao, kembali membuka matanya. Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengecup jemari lentik pria manis yang ada di pangkuannya itu, menatap datar dengan sorot mata yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau tahu hal apa yang sejak dulu mengganggu ku?" tanyanya. Zi Tao menggeleng samar, nyaris tak terlihat. "Kau. Kenapa hanya kau yang bisa membedakan aku dan Kevin?" pernyataan menuntut. Zi Tao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas sifat kalian berbeda" ia menolak balas menatap _obsidian_ tajam Kris.

"Kau pikir aku tidak ingat? Pertemuan pertama kita di kantor Kevin, kau datang dan memanggil kami tanpa kesalahan"

Zi Tao menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalian sama, tapi bagaimanapun juga kalian memiliki perbedaan" jawabnya lirih.

"Apa itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa perbedaan kami"

Pria manis itu menggigit bibirnya kecil, dan dengan ragu memutar kepalanya, kembali menatap Kris yang tak sedetikpun melepaskan padangan dari dirinya.

"...cara kalian menatap berbeda" jawabnya akhirnya. Meski terdengar pelan, dan satu alis Kris terangkat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksut mu?"

Dengan satu hembusan nafas panjang, Zi Tao balas menatap ke dalam _obsidian_ coklat gelap Kris. "Kevin...dia memiliki tatapan yang tajam namun lembut, kalau kau..." Zi Tao terdiam sejenak, "...tatapan matamu tajam tapi kosong"

Kris tak berekpresi khusus. Wajah tampannya tetap dingin, namun kali ini sepasang _obsidian_ miliknya terasa melembut. Memandang wajah manis Zi Tao yang seolah tak pernah ada kata bosan.

"Sok tahu" celanya tajam. Seperti biasa. Zi Tao mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Bahkan almarhum Ibu dan Ayah ku yang masih hidup saat ini pun tidak pernah bisa membedakan aku dan Kevin. Kau pembual Zi Tao" lanjutnya bak sebilah pisau.

Zi Tao sudah terlampau sering mendengar kata-kata tajam yang di lontarkan Kris jauh sebelum semua ini, dan hal itu tidaklah berpengaruh lagi untuknya.

"...kau juga bahkan memilih Kevin bukan?" nada suaranya terdengar getir.

Ini bukan Kris yang Zi Tao kenal.

Pria manis pemilik bibir kucing itu terdiam. Kali ini diamnya lebih pada kekagetan atas suara lirih Kris dan nada yang tersirat rasa sakit di dalamnya. _Obsidian_ yang biasa menatapnya tajam bagai seorang musuh itu kini di gantikan tatapan sendu yang menyimpan banyak luka.

"Kau, almarhum Ibu, Ayah ku, Kevin adalah kesayangan kalian. Apa bedanya aku dan Kevin? Mereka bilang kami kembar identik, tapi kenyataannya mereka lebih memilih Kevin"

Zi Tao tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini pertama kali untuknya mendengar nada bicara Kris yang tidak angkuh dan tajam, dan pertama kali juga baginya melihat sisi lain seorang Kris Wu yang sangat membencinya.

"Aku dan Kevin kembar, tapi kami selalu di beda-bedakan. Kevin dengan segala kebaikannya dan aku dengan semua keburukan ku. Jadi apa salah jika sekarang aku ingin merusak hidupnya melewati kekasihnya?"

"Menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari celah bibir kucing Zi Tao. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya, dan melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis?" pertanyaan tak terduga keluar dari mulut Kris.

Ya. Tak terduga. Zi Tao sudah dapat mengira jika kembaran kekasihnya itu akan membentaknya atau mencelanya seperti biasa, tapi ternyata tidak, dan hal itu membuat Zi Tao terdiam.

Dan Zi Tao ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "...untuk semua kekecewaan mu?" nada tanda tanya. Dirinya tidak tahu sahutannya itu tepat atau tidak, yang ia lihat hanya Kris yang memejamkan matanya.

Hanya sepersekian detik, dan Kris kembali membuka matanya. Memaksa sepasang _Onyx_ milik Zi Tao agar tak lepas dari _obsidian_ nya.

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa? Kau pikia aku anak umur 5 tahun _eh_ Zi Tao?"

"Setiap orang memiliki kekecewaan yang berbeda-beda. Kalau kau tidak bisa menangis untuk itu, kau bisa melakukan hal yang lain. Jangan biarkan rasa kecewa itu menahan mu" Zi Tao tidak tahu kenapa dirinya dapat bicara sepanjang itu. Bukankah lebih baik dirinya diam?

Sungguh bodoh. _Ya, kau bodoh Zi Tao! Kenapa tidak diam saja dan malah meladeni Kris?_

"Jadi...sekarang kau peduli padaku, begitu?"

Zi Tao memalingkan wajahnya kembali, tapi lagi-lagi Kris menarik dagunya hingga mereka bertatapan. Pria tampan itu mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran sofa, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tegang Zi Tao yang menatapnya waspada. Dan gerakannya terhenti tepat saat bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga kanan pria manis di pangkuannya itu.

"Aku bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut sayang. Dalam waktu dekat kau akan berterima kasih padaku atas semuanya" bisiknya seduktif. Zi Tao memejamkan matanya erat, tanpa sadar meremas pinggiran jas yang di kenakan Kris.

 _Tidak Kris, kau yang telah dibuat bertekuk lutut olehnya_

Kris menjulurkan lidah merah muda miliknya, menyentuh telinga Zi Tao dengan ujung lidah. Tapi belum sempat pria tampan itu mengeksplor lebih jauh daun telinga Zi Tao, si manis pemilik _Onyx_ itu mendorong dadanya cepat dan melompat turun.

Zi Tao memegangi telinganya yang sedikit basah, dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Kris yang menatapnya datar. Ia pun berbalik, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris yang duduk di sofa menuju dapur. Dan pria pirang itu sendiri tak berusaha menghentikan atau memaksa Zi Tao seperti yang biasa di lakukannya.

 _Kecewa? Kenapa aku harus merasakan itu?_ Kris menyandarkan punggungnya kembali, mendongak menatap langit-langit _apartment_.

Namun suara pintu yang dibuka, menarik lamunan Kris. Tanpa harus mengalihkan pandangannya pun ia tahu siapa yang baru saja datang dan masuk ke dalam _apartment_ mewah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan sengit itu keluar dari celah bibir Kevin setibanya di Ruang Tamu.

Pria tampan dengan stelan _midnight blue_ itu mengernyit melihat saudara kembarnya duduk di sofa Ruang Tamu, dengan tatapan tak suka ia berjalan mendekat, dan alisnya semakin menukik ketika melihat sebuket bunga _Carnation_ merah tergeletak di atas karpet yang menjadi alas.

Kevin melangkahkan kakinya, memungut buket bunga tersebut yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja, dan melemparkannya ke pangkuan Kris. Pria pirang dengan stelan abu-abu tersebut mengernyit, mulai menukik alisnya balas menatap sang kembaran.

"Pergi, bawa kembali bunga mu. Jangan harap setelah ini aku akan diam saja padamu Kris" ucapnya sengit.

"Memang apa yang ku lakukan? Ini hanya bunga, dan aku tidak mengganggunya" Kris menyingkirkan buket bunga di pangkuannya keatas sofa, dan bangkit berdiri. Membalas tatapan tajam Kevin dengan angkuhnya.

"Dengar, apapun caramu memisahkan kami. Sekalipun kau sedang menggoda Tao, semua itu tidak akan berhasil"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Kris memasang senyum miring di bibirnya.

"Kalaupun dia tidak marah dengan perlakuan kasarmu, semua itu hanya karena kita kembar. Dimatanya, kau adalah aku. Terima saja kenyataan, kalau kau tidak lebih dari bayangan ku"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, saat Kevin melangkah pergi. Tapi saat kembarannya itu belum berjalan terlalu jauh, ia menyahut,

"Pesta ulang tahun. Kau menyetujuinya?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tak berkaitan. Kevin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" sahutnya tanpa menengok. Dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, tak melihat seringai di bibir plum Kris.

Kevin menginjakkan kaki di pintu dapur, melihat sosok tinggi ramping Zi Tao yang sibuk menata menu makan siang mereka di meja. Ia pun berjalan mendekat tanpa suara, dan saat Zi Tao berdiri di meja _pantry_ dapur, dirinya berdiri tepat di belakang pria manis itu dan menyusupkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Zi Tao.

Pria manis pemilik _Onyx_ cemerlang itu terlonjak kaget, kepalanya menoleh seperti anak kunci dengan nata membulat. Tapi saat melihat wajah Kevin lah yang bertenger di pundak kanannya, ia menghela nafas lega.

Ya, memang hanya Zi Tao yang dapat membedakan si kembar itu dengan hanya sekilas pandang.

"Maaf membuat mu kaget _love_ " di kecupnya ringan perpotongan leher Zi Tao. "Kenapa Kris ada disini? Dia mengganggu mu lagi?" tanyanya kemudian. Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak mengganggu ku, Kris hanya ingin numpang makan siang disini" ucapnya lembut, mengusap sayang surai pirang gelap Kevin di pundaknya.

Pria tampan itu menutup matanya, melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Zi Tao, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi dari sabun yang di pakai kekasihnya. Seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah dirinya akan kehilangan sosok yang di cintainya jika pelukan tangannya mengendur.

"Nanti kita cari pakaian untukmu" ujarnya, mengangkat wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Zi Tao, dan meletakkan dagu runcingnya di pundak pria manis itu.

"Untuk apa?" Zi Tao mengernyit.

"Besok akan ada perayaan ulang tahun ku dan Kris. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ayah ingin mengadakan pesta"

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari mulut Zi Tao. "Itu tandanya beliau menyanyangi kalian berdua. Bukankah itu bagus?" ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kevin mendengus.

"Aku dan Kris sudah 28 tahun sayang, merayakan pesta ulang tahun itu sangat kekanakan"

"Nikmati saja, kalian berdua ' _kan_ kembar. Apa salahnya merayakan hari kelahiran?

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik ku" kata Kevin agak menggumam.

"Apa itu?"

"Ayah memperbolehkan ku mengajak mu datang ke perayaan besok. Perasaan ku sedikit tidak nyaman"

Zi Tao tersenyum lembut, seraya mengusap kecil tangan Kevin yang berada di perutnya. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, _positive thinking 'kay_?"

Kevin menarik nafas kecil, kemudian mengangguk. Zi Tao melepas tangan kekasihnya dari perutnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap pria tampan itu.

"Besok pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk belanja" Zi Tao tersenyum lebar, sepasang _Onyx_ nya berkilau. Kevin terkekeh kecil, dan dengan gemas mengusak lembut surai hitam kekasih _Panda_ nya itu.

Ya, Zi Tao memang sangat menyukai _shopping_.

"Nah, ayo kita makan. Panggil Kris" ujarnya kemudian, menepuk kecil bahu Kevin.

"Eh, kamu tidak lupa membeli _capuccino 'kan_? Kemarin aku meminum kaleng yang terakhir di lemari pendingin"

Zi Tao menepuk dahinya kecil. "Ah...aku lupa. Akan segera ku beli di minimarket di lantai bawah" ujarnya kemudian.

Kevin hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu Zi Tao yang kini terburu-buru keluar dari dapur. Ia pun mengikuti kekasihnya itu, berjalan dengan santai memaku pandangannya pada sosok semampai Zi Tao yang baru saja keluar dari kamar memakai _jacket_ , pria manis itupun melesat kearah pintu depan.

Kevin yang hendak memutar langkahnya kembali masuk ke dapur, mengurungkan niatnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Kris yang baru saja bangkit dari sofa, tampak merapihkan stelan nya.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu ' _kan_?" entah sebuah pertanyaan atau tuduhan. Kevin memperhatikan Kris yang kini merogoh saku jasnya mengeluarkan ponsel. Si tampan berwajah dingin itu menatapnya.

"Apa?" acuh seperti biasa, urung mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar beberapa kali.

"Ayah bilang aku boleh mengajak Tao ke pesta besok. Dia pasti punya rencana ' _kan_?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu Kris"

Pria tampan yang memakai stelan abu-abu itu mendecih. "Kau pikir karena aku tidak menyukai anak itu, aku bisa tahu segalanya yang di rencanakan Ayah?"

"Kau selalu tahu"

Kris mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kalau kau ingin tahu datang saja. Aku pergi"

Pria pirang itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, sambil menyibukkan diri membalas pesan di ponselnya, ia meninggalkan Kevin yang berdiri diam di depan sofa Ruang Tamu. Namun langkahnya melambat ketika melihat sosok Zi Tao yang berdiri di depan lift.

Dan pria manis yang mengenakkan _jacket_ berwarna biru muda itu tak menyadari jika seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, saat pintu lift terbuka di sertai bunyi denting yang nyaring itulah, seseorang mendorong punggungnya kasar ke dalam lift.

Zi Tao nyaris jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai besi andai pelaku dari pendorongan itu tak menahan lengan kirinya, dan setelah menekan tombol pada lantai yang di inginkan, tubuh tinggi Zi Tao di hentakkan ke dinding lift yang dingin menghadap orang yang telah mendorongnya.

Pria manis bermata Panda itu tercekat saat melihat sosok menjulang Kris yang berdiri sangat dekat di depannya, ia meringis kecil merasakan cengkraman erat di kedua lengannya, dan ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat Kris semakin menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Lepas..." rintihnya, berusaha melepas cengkraman di kedua lengannya. Kris merendahkan wajahnya, melihat wajah Zi Tao yang menunduk.

"Lihat aku" titahnya dingin. Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Jujur dirinya tak berani menatap pria tampan di depannya itu, dan sayangnya Kris bukan pria yang penyabar.

Pria pemilik _obsidian_ coklat gelap itu meraih sisi kiri wajah Zi Tao kasar, hingga sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang milik pria manis itu menatapnya.

"Kau" Kris mendesis. "Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milik ku, ingat itu baik-baik" lanjutnya tajam. Sepasang _obsidian_ nya berkilat berbahaya.

Zi Tao hendak memalingkan wajahnya saat tiba-tiba Kris menahan dagunya dan membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya sendiri. Zi Tao membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya mematung sempurna, sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan, bahkan saat Kris mulai mencium bibirnya dengan bernafsu.

Pria tampan itu menggenggam kedua tangan Zi Tao di sisi tubuh si manis itu, semakin menghimpit tubuh semampai kekasih kembarannya, dan membuat Zi Tao tak memiliki ruang untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Bibirnya meraup rakus bibir Zi Tao, lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut kecil pria _Panda_ itu, membuat Zi Tao memejamkan matanya erat.

Sayangnya itu hanya ciuman sepihak, Kris yang seperti kesetanan meraup habis bibir Zi Tao. Namun bukan Kris namanya jika kehabisan akal. Pria tampan itu menekuk lutut kanannya, mengarahkannya pada kedua celah kaki panjang Zi Tao dan menggesek selangkangan si manis itu dengan lututnya.

"Aahhh..." sebuah desahan dengan lancangnya keluar dari mulut Zi Tao. Membuka akses bagi lidah Kris untuk menjelajahi rongga kecil tersebut.

Kris mencengkram kedua tangan Zi Tao diatas kepala pria manis itu dengan satu tangannya, menuntut si pemilik mulut agar membalas ciumannya. Dan Zi Tao terpaksa menuruti Kris untuk bersilat lidah. Meski penuh keraguan, kenyataannya ciuman tersebut jadi semakin panas. Terlebih tangan kanan Kris tak tinggal diam, tangan besar itu dengan nakalnya menjalar di balik _t-shirt V neck_ abu-abu yang di kenakan Zi Tao.

Jemari panjang Kris memilin lembut tonjolan mungil di dada Zi Tao, sesekali menariknya. Dan pria manis itu tak bisa menahan lenguhan basahnya, yang membuatnya semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berusaha melawan perlakuan Kris.

"Kkhhh~" Kris menyesap lidahnya haus saat tangan besar yang ada di dalan _t-shirt_ nya menjalar ke pinggiran celana pendeknya.

Zi Tao mengerang. Pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis, dan hal itu membuatnya kalang kabut. Ia menendang-nendang udara kosong, memberi kode pada Kris untuk menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Dan pria tampan itu mengabulkan permintaannya.

Dengan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka, serta saliva yang meleleh dari sudut bibir Zi Tao, Kris menjauhkan bibirnya dengan nafas terengah, yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi. Ia memaku tatapannya pada Zi Tao yang memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan dada yang bergerak naik-turun cepat.

Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menjulurkan daging merah muda dari dalam mulutnya. Dengan perlahan dan nakal menyapukan lidahnya di telinga Zi Tao. Pria bermata Panda itu mengedik geli, wajahnya seketika menghangat, dan jantungnya di paksa untuk kembali berdegup kencang.

"Besok kau akan berterima kasih padaku atas semua ini _peach_ " desisnya berbahaya. Zi Tao semakin rapat memejamkan matanya.

Kris menyeringai, kemudian mengecup kening Zi Tao yang tertutup poni, turun ke ujung hidung _bangir_ nya, turun lagi ke pipi, kemudian mendarat di bibir kucing Zi Tao yang bengkak dan memerah.

 _ **Ting!**_

Pintu lift terbuka. Kris melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang menahan kedua tangan Zi Tao, tersenyum puas melihat kondisi pria manis bermata Panda itu yang kini sedikit acak-acakan. Dan Zi Tao tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang merosot ke lantai lift yang dingin karena mendadak kedua kakinya berubah seperti jelly.

 _"See you tommorow peach_ " kata Kris. Dengan senyum iblis melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift, meninggalkan Zi Tao yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat, memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mulai merembes keluar.

Ciuman itu menggetarkan tubuhnya sekaligus membuat dadanya sesak. Jelas jika dirinya takut.

 **To be continue**

Seperti yang gw bilang diatas, ff ini udah tamat di ketik n sebenernya mini chaptered :D

Jadi jangan khawatir ntar klo bosen sama cerita macem sinetron ini yak :v

Lagian gw lagi proses bikin ff lain, masih Kristao kok *kedip2* n jujur, kayaknya ini penyakit semua author deh, ff yang gw kerjain sekarang belom kelar tapi udah kepikiran bikin yang lain, n ini menggoda bangeeett~

eh btw, punggungnya bang Naga lebar ya *ngiler* #OOC xD

Maaf jadi curhat (_-_)m gw butut support, so please review yak, klo ga ripiew gw cium satu2 xD #ditabokberjamaah


	3. Chapter 3A

**HyuieYunnie** **:** Kris ga jahat, Cuma terlalu sayang xD salam kenal~ ^^

 **celindazifan** **:** nih udah di update :D sayangnya bukan threesome #nyengir

 **LVenge** **:** rencananya malah mau aku lelet2in(?) biar lama xD tapi tetep ga bisa, nih update juga -_-

 **EXO's Happiness** **:** hahahaha, semoga ancaman gw kedepannya makin ampuh xD mending merawanin bibir Panda deh :v #dimutilasibangyipan

 **huangzifanfan** **:** trust me, ini udah lebih panjang dari rencana awal. Seharusnya end di part 3, tapi molor :'v

 **PrincessZitao** **:** yup yup, tenang aja~ ini tetep end nya Kristao kok :3

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** **:** ini udah lanjut :3

 **Xyln** **:** aku juga suka Kris yang begini :3 ini udah lanjut :Dd salam kenal~

 **BabyZi** **:** maaf ya bikin Kris jadi jahat pake banget disini, tapi greget kan? xDa salam kenal~

 **Shui Jing** **:** rencananya awal pengennya Kris sampe bikin Tao basah, tapi ga tega x'D bakal ada surprise di ultah mereka :D

 **Jisane Kotao** **:** Kevin terlalu nurut ma Tao sih, jadi ga cari tahu ada apa sama mereka x'Da iya, Kris buas(?) disini :3

 **aldif.63** **:** ini udah lanjut, lam kenal~ ^^

 **luphbepz** **:** kalo ga kejam ga hot si Krissie mah :3

 **Aiko Michishige** **:** udah lanjut nih~

 **Re-Panda68** **:** iya punggungnya bikin ngiler xD ini udah apdet :3

 **ZitaTao** **:** ini udah di apdet~

 **marchtaotao** **:** ga juga ga nyangka belum end juga x'Da ga mau Tao sama Kris? :'3a

 **buttao** **:** ini udah di lanjut~ :3d

 **mandwa** **:** sayangnya ga bakal ada NC, huhuhhuhuhuhu. Lam kenal~ ^^

 **fanfandck90** **:** diluar garang di dalam kesepian si Kris mah :'3 jadi jangan benci Kris ya *bbuing2 bareng Tao* pasti Panda ntar bahagia, haha #disumpel

 **peachpetals** **:** kalo bingung pegangan, phew xD lam kenal~ ^^

 **Ammi Gummy** **:** ini Cuma 3 chapter, tapi chap 3 di bagi dua, kepanjangan soalnya :v

 **junghyema** **:** ini udah lanjut!~ lam kenal! ^^

 **yuikitamura91** **:** ga rela sebenernya, tapi kan seterah author yang bikin XD #ngakakkayang #dibantaiKepin iya, Kris jatoh di lubang(?) buatan sendiri xD milihnya di cap cip cup(?) aja :Dd

 **ZhieWu68** **:** ini udah lanjut~

 **kthk2:** ini udah lanjut~

 **Rich L. Khalifa** **:** baru tau y, hehe ini udah lanjut ^^

 **WHO Yizi OsHztWyf** **:** si Kris gila juga gara2 tao, wkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut ^^

Eh ya, bagi yang baru baca cerita ini salam kenal ya, silahkan menikmati~ :3

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Kevtao

 **Cast** : Kris Wu/Kevin Wu, Huang Zi Tao

 **Genre** : Drama, Hurt, Romance

 **Rating** : T semi M(?)

 **Warning** : TYPO(S)!

.

.

.

 _But I still need love cause I'm just a man_

 _No it's not a good look, gain some self control_

* * *

Jarum jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat Kevin menginjakkan kaki di _apartment_ mewahnya yang sudah hampir setengah tahun ini di tinggalinya oleh sang kekasih. Dengan wajah lelah karena seharian bekerja, ia sampai harus merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur _king size_ untuk mengistirahatkan raganya sejenak sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dan sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, Zi Tao segera menyiapkan air hangat dan makan malam untuk pria tampan tercintanya itu. Selagi Kevin membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Zi Tao kembali menyibukkan diri di depan laptop, untuk melanjutkan mengetik sembari menunggu Kevin selesai mandi.

Sesekali ia membalas pesan dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, lalu kembali menekuni layar laptop. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian hingga Kevin keluar dari kamar mereka dengan mengenakkan celana training adidas berwarna biru gelap dan _t-shirt_ abu-abu yang pas di tubuh tegapnya. Surai pirang gelapnya masih setengah basah, dan tercium harum mint yang menyegarkan dari sosok tampan itu.

Membuat Zi Tao yang sudah sangat menghafal aromanya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop yang di tekuninya sejak tadi. Memfokuskan sepasang _iris Onxy_ nya pada sosok tinggi Kevin yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, yang saat ini duduk beralaskan karpet tebal di bawah sofa.

Zi Tao tak pernah bosan memandangnya dan tak akan pernah bosan pula memuji jika kekasihnya itu sangat tampan. Dalam pakaian apapun, bahkan jika Kevin hanya memakai celana pendek. Ketampanannya memang tak terbantahkan, dan pastinya Kris juga seperti itu. Karena mereka sama.

Ah, Kris...kenapa Zi Tao mengingatnya?

Lihat? Sekarang pria manis bermata ala Panda itu mengalihkan tatapannya cepat, kembali menghadap layar laptop saat Kevin semakin dekat.

Tidak, ini bukan salahnya.

Kevin dan Kris saudara kembar, jadi bukan sesuatu yang salah jika melihat Kevin membuatnya teringat pada Kris. Teringat pada sikapnya yang dingin dan sudah menorehkan aib padanya.

"Bukankah naskah mu sudah di terima penerbit? Apalagi yang kamu kerjakan?" suara _baritone_ Kevin yang hangat menyentak Zi Tao dari lamunannya.

Pria tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di balik punggung Zi Tao, membuat kekasihnya yang manis dan cantik itu menengok ke belakang punggungnya

"Yah ini, aku dapat tawaran dari Kyungie untuk mengisi artikel di majalahnya. Daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan, ku terima saja tawarannya" jawabnya, tak lupa tersenyum. Kevin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Jadi ini alasan tadi siang dia minta bertemu dengan mu?"

Zi Tao mengangguk kecil. "Makan malam sekarang?"

"Tentu, cacing di perutku sudah mulai anarkis"

Zi Tao tertawa kecil, lalu bangkit berdiri, diikuti Kevin kemudian. Mereka beranjak dari Ruang Tamu menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan Ruang Makan. Di meja berbentuk bundar itu sudah terhidang beberapa menu sederhana yang sebelumnya telah di siapkan Zi Tao.

Kevin duduk di kursi favoritnya, dan Zi Tao mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan pria tampan itu. Zi Tao memang tak ikut menikmati hidangan yang telah di buatnya itu, karena saat siang tadi dirinya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, mereka sempat singgah di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan saat memutuskan akan pulang. Karena itulah perutnya masih dalam keadaan penuh.

Sebuah ikan goreng, sup tahu, dan beberapa lauk yang menjadi pilihan. Bukannya segera menyumpit nasi di mangkuknya, Kevin malah menyodorkan mangkuk nasi serta sumpitnya pada Zi Tao, dengan senyum tersemat di bibir plumnya. Dan Zi Tao mengerti, ia mengambil alih mangkuk dan sumpit tersebut dan mulai menyuapi Kevin dengan seringai lucu.

Pria tampan itu memang diluar saja terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah seseorang yang manja jika dengan Zi Tao kekasihnya. Dan hal seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Zi Tao sendiri tak keberatan. Karena perilaku Kevin itulah yang menunjukkan betapa besar rasa yang tersimpan untuknya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor? Ku lihat beberapa hari ini kamu sedang banyak pikiran" Zi Tao memulai obrolan di meja makan, kembali mengarahkan sumpit kearah Kevin yang terdapat daging ikan di ujungnya. Pria tampan itu segera melahapnya.

"Ketua Jung, dia menarik beberapa sahamnya dari perusahaan" jawabnya, setelah menelan ikan di dalam mulutnya. Zi Tao mengernyit, menyuapkan nasi pada Kevin.

"Kenapa? Apa hubungan perusahaan sedang ada masalah?" ia cemas. Kevin mengangkat bahu.

"Hubungan perusahaan baik-baik saja, aku juga tidak merasa pernah berseteru dengannya"

"Lalu?"

Kevin mengangkat mangkuk supnya, menegak kuah bening sup tersebut perlahan. "Aku juga tidak tahu" ucapnya, meletakkan kembali mangkuk sup ke meja.

"Kalian sudah bicara?"

"Belum, aku berencana bicara dengannya besok setelah perayaan ulang tahun selesai" Kevin menerima suapan kembali.

"Sebaiknya segera di selesaikan, yang ku tahu dari media kalau Ketua Jung itu orang yang sangat keras kepala" Zi Tao menatap khawatir, Kevin mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, dia sama seperti Ayah. Tenang saja" Kevin tersenyum tipis, mengusap pipi Zi Tao. "Apa selama aku bekerja Kris selalu datang kemari?" tanyanya, meraih gelas minum yang berada di sisi kanan meja, di hadapannya.

Zi Tao membeku untuk sesaat, tangannya yang terulur di depan mulut Kevin berhenti bergerak seketika. Kevin mengangkat satu alisnya melihat perubahan ekpresi kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kenapa Zi?" tatapnya bingung. Zi Tao yang seketika tersadar segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Zi Tao berusaha mengulum senyum, seraya menyuapkan nasi pada Kevin. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun, aku sudah bilang kemarin ' _kan_?" setelah nasi di ujung sumpit berpindah ke dalam mulut Kevin, ia menyumpit daging ikan goreng.

"Aku sudah kebal dengan mulut tajamnya, tenang saja" sepasang bulan sabit terbentuk menyembunyikan kelereng _Onyx_ nya.

"Tetap saja kelakuannya itu sudah keterlaluan" Kevin menghabiskan menu makan malamnya.

"Selagi aku tidak menanggapi kurasa itu bukan masalah" Zi Tao meraih mangkuk sup yang telah kosong di hadapan Kevin, serta membawa mangkuk nasi serta sumpit ke bak cuci piring.

Pria manis bersurai legam itu mulai mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor, sementara Kevin membantu menyimpan kembali makanan yang tersisa di lemari penyimpanan, sejurus dengan kepala Zi Tao. Pria tampan bersurai pirang gelap itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara kedua celah lengan Zi Tao, memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya, dan merendahkan wajahnya memberikan kecupan kecil di perpotongan leher Zi Tao yang beraroma _cologne_ bayi.

"Aku ingin makan _desert_ " bisiknya seduktif. Mengecup berkali-kali kulit langsat pria manis itu.

Zi Tao mengedikkan bahunya, menahan geli dan menggigit bibir agar tak terpancing rangsangan yang sedang di lancarkan Kevin. Ia meraih kepala kran dan memutarnya agar air yang mengucur berhenti mengalir.

"Ahh...Kevin..." Zi Tao bergerak gelisah, yang ada Kevin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pria manis itu menyentakkan kepalanya kebelakang mendongak bersandar pada bahu Kevin, saat tangan besar kekasihnya itu menyelusup di balik _t-shirt_ dan mengusap lembut dadanya. Kecupan di lehernya berubah menjadi gigitan dan hisapan, membuatnya tak bisa menahan desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kevhh~" bibir Zi Tao bergetar. Meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kevin yang berada di dalam _t-shirt_ nya, sibuk membelai tubuh bagian depannya.

Kevin menjilat bekas merah kebiruan yang di buatnya di leher mulus Zi Tao. Bangga dengan tanda kepemilikannya itu, lalu menarik pinggang Zi Tao, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan. Dan senyumnya semakin mengembang melihat wajah manis kekasihnya itu yang memerah, dengan nafas yang agak berat.

Dengan mudah ia mengangkat tubuh ramping Zi Tao, mendudukkannya di meja _pantry_ dapur, meraih kaki jenjang Zi Tao agar melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa di instruksikan, pria manis dan cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Tautan bibir pun terjadi.

Kevin memeluk erat pinggang ramping Zi Tao, meraup bibir menggoda sang kekasih dengan rakus, menghisapnya kuat seolah bibir kucing itu adalah makanan paling lezat seDunia. Saling melumat bibir, bertukar saliva, berperang lidah, dan mengklaim siapa yang kiranya lebih ahli bermain lidah.

Suara kecipak saliva dan bibir yang saling bertabrakan pun tak terhindarkan. Zi Tao meremas _t-shirt_ di bagian pundak Kevin, menyalurkan sedikit gairahnya yang semakin terpancing. Dan saat pasokan oksigen sudah semakin menipis, keduanya saling melepaskan bibir masing-masing, menciptakan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan kedua bibir basah mereka.

Wajah Zi Tao memerah, bibirnya bengkak dengan warna merah nan basah yang menggoda. Ia spontan memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Kevin menyapa lehernya, menjilat seperti orang kelaparan dan membuat bercak merah disana.

"Ahh~ hhh.." Zi Tao meremas pundak Kevin, lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh kebahagiaan.

Jilatan di leher mulus Zi Tao beralih ke pundak halusnya, selagi tangan Kevin kembali menyusup di balik _t-shirt_ Zi Tao dan membelai punggung polos sang kekasih, memberi rangsangan dan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang membuat pria manis itu mendesah.

Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya, merasakan lidah Kevin yang semakin turun dari pundaknya, belaian di punggungnya pun kini telah berubah menjadi rabaan nakal yang menyusup di balik pinggiran celana pendeknya. Dan bisa di pastikan jika setelah ini tubuhnya akan di penuhi bercak merah.

Ya, pas...tunggu!

Bercak merah? _Kissmark_? Ya Tuhan!

Zi Tao membuka matanya lebar, seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu. Rangsangan yang di berikan Kevin kini tak lagi terasa, ingatannya kembali berputar akan memori beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Kris menidurinya paksa.

Dan bercak itu belum hilang.

"Kevin, tunggu" Zi Tao mulai takut. Berusaha mendorong bahu Kevin. Tapi pria itu bergeming, sibuk dengan leher dan bahunya.

"Kevin, _stop_..." Zi Tao mulai was-was.

Tangan Kevin mulai menyingkap _t-shirt_ Zi Tao keatas, dan membuat pria manis itu semakin gelisah, masih berusaha mendorong Kevin menjauh. Tapi pria tampan itu sudah terlanjur di selimuti nafsu, bahkan ia tak ambil pusing dengan penolakan tiba-tiba Zi Tao.

Namun suara dering telepon yang memecah kesunyian seperti sebuah alarm penyelamat bagi Zi Tao. Pria manis pemilik _Onyx_ itu menghela nafas lega saat Kevin menjauhkan wajah dari lehernya dengan decakan kesal. Mau tak mau ia harus menunda hasratnya untuk menyentuh sang kekasih, dan Zi Tao hanya tersenyun melihat wajah kesal Kevin.

"Angkatlah dulu, siapa tahu penting" ucapnya, mengelus kecil pipi Kevin. Pria tampan itu hanya mengangguk, raut wajahnya saat ini sudah cukup menjelaskan suasana hatinya.

Dengan tidak rela Kevin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur, tak menyadari ekspresi lega Zi Tao yang masih duduk diatas _pantry_ dapur. Pria manis itu mengelus dadanya lega, lalu turun dari posisi duduknya, sedikit merapihkan _t-shirt_ nya yang agak kusut karena kegiatan tadi, kemudian menyusul Kevin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari dapur.

Zi Tao melihat jika kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk menerima telepon, menuju ruang kerja yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur mereka. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, menekuni layar laptop untuk menyelesaikan artikel yang tengah di buatnya. Tapi belum sempat ia mendaratkan pantatnya pada bantal empuk sebagai alas, ponsel putihnya bergetar samar diatas tumpukan majalah.

Pria manis itu urung mendaratkan pantatanya, membungkuk sedikit meraih ponselnya dan membuka _lock screen_. Terdapat sebuah pesan dengan nomor tak di kenal. Dengan kening berkerut samar ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 _ **A new e-mail**_

 _ **Cepat turun, aku menunggu mu di bawah. Kris.**_

Kerutan samar di dahi Zi Tao lenyap, di gantikan wajah tegang dan pupil yang melebar.

Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Tuhan, Zi Tao benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Jika tidak turun, dirinya yakin Kris akan melakukan sesuatu, tapi jika dirinya turun, ia tidak mau membuat Kevin curiga. Lalu apa yang harus di lakukannya?

Zi Tao mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Dan ponselnya bergetar kembali.

 _ **Kalau kau tidak turun dalam 10 menit, akan ku pastikan kau dan Kevin akan melihatku di depan pintu apartment kalian. Karena kau yang mengundang ku datang.**_

 _Shit!_

Andai Zi Tao bisa memaki Kris saat ini, dan berani melakukannya, ia yakin tidak akan ragu melakukannya. Jangankan memaki, dirinya saja tidak bisa melawan saat pria itu mulai memojokkannya.

Alhasil satu-satunya cara yang melintas di otaknya adalah, menuliskan pesan di selembat _notes_ berbentuk kepala Panda, lalu melesat ke Ruang Keja Kevin. Ia melongokkan kepalanya melewati celah pintu, melihat Kevin yang masih bicara dengan telepon sambil menghadap laptop yang menyala, ia pun mengetuk kecil pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat si pemilik ruangan mengangkat wajahnya.

Zi Tao mengangkat kertas _notes_ yang telah di sobeknya, menunjukkanya pada Kevin. Pria tampan itu sejenak membaca tulisan di _notes_ tersebut, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Zi Tao tersenyum, lalu menarik kepalanya dari celah pintu dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

 _ **Aku harus menemui Kyungsoo di bawah, dia mengantarkan file. Boleh?**_

Zi Tao mengatur nafasnya di dalam kotak kubus yang kini membawanya turun ke lantai dasar _apartment_. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika saat ini dirinya takut sekaligus gugup. Apa lagi yang di inginkan kembaran Kevin itu? Bukankah siang tadi dia sudah menciumnya paksa di dalam lift?

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, dan itu artinya waktu untuk menenangkan diri Zi Tao telah berlalu. Ia baru saja mengangkat wajahnya, dan kedua kaki panjangnya mendadak tak bisa di gerakkan.

 _Onyx_ cemerlang miliknya beradu dengan _obsidian_ coklat gelap pria yang berdiri di depan lift. Kris tampak menawan mengenakkan pakaian casual dengan kemeja _flanel_ biru hitam dengan 2 kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, serta lengan kemejanya di gulung sampai ke siku.

"Kau lama sekali" komentarnya dingin.

Zi Tao menggerakkan kakinya yang mendadak tak bertenaga. Dirinya selalu takut jika berhadapan dengan Kris. Perasaan takut yang bercampur dengan perasaan lain yang tak di mengertinya ketika melihat ke dalam _obsidian_ tajam yang kosong itu.

Kini Zi Tao telah berdiri di hadapan Kris, menolak untuk balas menatap. Dan mata Elang Kris tak akan luput melihat beberapa bekas merah yang berada di leher langsat pria manis di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya mengeras, di sertai kedutan tak suka di dahinya.

"Cepatlah katakan apa keperluan mu, aku harus segera kembali" kata Zi Tao pelan. Masih tak menatap Kris.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Kevin tadi" suaranya terdengar lebih dingin. Mau tak mau Zi Tao menatap pria tampan itu.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Kau memanggil ku karena ada yang ingin kau katakan bukan?" Zi Tao sudah tak sabar untuk segera pergi dari hadapan kembaran kekasihnya.

Bukannya menyahut, Kris malah menyambar lengan kanan Zi Tao, memaksanya berjalan mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana?!" tanyanya mulai panik.

Zi Tao tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Kris yang terus menarik lengannya. Dan dirinya semakin tidak mengerti saat pria tinggi itu membawanya ke _basement_ , Kris berjalan kearah sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam mengkilat yang terparkir, dengan tangan kirinya merogoh saku depan celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah _remote_ kecil dan memencet sebuah tombol.

Suara nyaring terdengar beberapa kali dari mobil tersebut. Kris meraih _handle_ pintu mobil dan membukanya dengan kasar. Di hempaskannya tubuh Zi Tao ke dalam mobil, pria manis itu sampai mengaduh karena tubuhnya membentur properti mobil. Dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain bergerak mundur menjauhi Kris yang semakin mendekat padanya dengan aura mengerikan.

Kini mobil _sport_ tersebut terkunci, dengan jendela super gelap yang membingkai, bisa di pastikan jika tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang dapat melihat ke dalam.

"K-Kris..." Zi Tao ketakutan. Dirinya tidak bisa mundur lagi, karena punggungnya telah membentur pintu mobil, dan tepat duduk di belakang kemudi.

Kris menyeringai, dan sungguh Zi Tao benci seringai itu.

"Aku tidak pernah suka hubungan mu dengan Kevin" ujarnya mendesis. Zi Tao semakin mengkerut di posisinya. "Dan bekas-bekas merah itu semakin membuat ku muak. Kau pikir kau ini murahan ha? Kau suka di sentuh lebih dari 1 orang?"

Zi Tao menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kris, mencegah pria tampan itu agar tidak semakin mendekat. Keping _Onyx_ nya telah berembun, ia semakin takut saat Kris semakin meringsek maju. Sedikit pun tak terhalang oleh kedua tangannya.

"Kau yang memancing ku Zi Tao. Kau yang selalu membuat ku buas" Kris meraih kedua tangan Zi Tao di bahunya, mendorongnya menempel ke jendela mobil tepat di belakang kepala pria manis itu dan menggenggam jemarinya.

"Kumohon Kris..." rengeknya ketakutan.

"Kalian baru saja bermain ' _kan_? Kau menikmati permainan mu dengan Kevin? Apa dia bisa memuaskan mu seperti aku hmm?" segumpal daging tak bertulang milik Kris merayap di pipi Zi Tao. Pria manis itu memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibir agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara laknat yang semakin membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

Memuaskan? Oh tentu saja. Meski Zi Tao adalah korban di dalam kasus ini, bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan kepuasan yang di berikan Kris. Ya, semua paksaan dan pelecehan yang di lakukan Kris pada tubuh ramping Zi Tao, selalu dapat membuat pria manis itu klimaks berkali-kali, meski di sepanjang permainan Zi Tao tak hentinya memintanya berhenti di sela-sela air matanya.

"A-aku harus cepat kembali...kumohon..." cicitnya lagi. Kris tersenyum miring, menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Zi Tao yang kini basah akibat ulahnya.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran sayang. Bekerjasama lah, maka kau akan cepat kembali pada Kevin" senyum iblisnya masih tersemat di kedua belah bibir plumnya.

Zi Tao menelan ludah paksa. Ia tahu hal apa yang setelah ini akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu kau anak manis Zi Tao, dan anak manis akan menurut. Jadi balas semua yang ku lakukan, aku tidak akan membuatnya lama. Mengerti _peach_?"

 _Liquid_ bening itu lolos dari sudut mata Zi Tao, berat hati ia menganggukkan kepala. Kris mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Zi Tao.

"Kau tahu sayang. Mudah untuk ku merusak semua ini, sekali kau menolak ku, akan ku katakan pada Kevin jika kau yang sudah menggoda ku selama ini" kecupannya mendarat di bibir kucing kemerahan Zi Tao.

Pria manis dan cantik itu memejamkan matanya erat, menangis dalam diam. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat merasakan lumatan Kris di bibirnya.

Zi Tao tak tahu lagi. Semuanya kembali terulang, memberikan reaksi yang sama di tubuhnya, dan hatinya semakin menjerit saat tubuhnya menerima semua perlakuan Kris. Pria tampan itu sepertinya tak tahu jika Kevin kembarannya sudah lama tak menyentuh Zi Tao, dan dapat di tebak seperti apa reaksi tubuh dan otak Zi Tao saat ini ketika menerima semua rangsangan dan kenikmatan.

Zi Tao tampak seperti seorang kekasih yang haus akan sentuhan. Dan semua desahan dan erangannya di dalam mobil ini, di tujukan pada Kris, bukan Kevin.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?"

Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang punggungnya, tersenyum tipis melihat Kevin yang berjalan kearahnya dengan stelan berwarna hitam. Sangat serasi di tubuh tinggi tegapnya, semakin menambah kadar ketampanan pria pirang itu. Ia mengangguk kecil, dan kembali mematut bayangannya di depan cermin besar.

Kevin mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Zi Tao, dan turut melihat bayangan sang kekasih pada cermin di hadapan mereka. Bibir plumnya tersenyum melihat penampilan Zi Tao yang berbeda malam ini. Manis sekaligus _cool_ , di dalam balutan kemeja berwarna abu-abu monyet berkerah tinggi, dasi yang mirip seperti pita berwarna merah _maroon_ menghiasi kerah kemejanya, serta _blazer_ tanpa lengam berwarna senada dengan aksen garis hitam di bagian pinggirannya. Sementara surai hitamnya di tata ke belakang dengan _spray_ , lebih rapih namun tak membuatnya terlihat ketinggalan jaman.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo memiliki selera yang tinggi soal pakaian" ucapnya, memeluk pinggang ramping Zi Tao. Pria manis itu tersenyum miring.

"Dia editor majalah, mana mungkin tidak memiliki selera yang bagus"

"Maaf ya, aku kemarin jadi tidak bisa menemani mu membeli pakaian"

Zi Tao menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu di bahas lagi, aku sudah dapat bajunya ' _kan_. Ayo berangkat" Kevin mengangguk kecil.

Pria tampan bersurai pirang itu menggenggam tangan Zi Tao keluar dari kamar mereka. Tak lupa mengecek barang bawaan seperti dompet, ponsel, dan benda-benda kecil lainnya. Namun saat ia baru saja membuka pintu _apartment_ , gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Zi Tao mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Kevin yang tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari ku saat pesta, mengerti?" rupanya ia khawatir. Zi Tao mengangguk. "Jangan dengarkan apapun kata orang nanti" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu. Setidaknya telinga ku sudah terlatih dengan kata-kata tajam Kris" ia tersenyum manis, mau tak mau Kevin ikut tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari _apartment_ , sambil bergandengan tangan turun ke lantai 1. Dan penampilan rapih mereka cukup menyita perhatian para penghuni apartment yany berkeliaran diluar. Namun saat Zi Tao baru saja memasang _safety belt_ nya, ia teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah! Tunggu!" pekiknya cepat, membuat Kevin yang hendak menyalakan mesin mobil jadi urung melakukannya.

"Kenapa?" Kevin menatap bingung. Zi Tao merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah, dan mengarahkannya di hadapan sang kekasih. Kevin menautkan alisnya.

"Hadiah. Maaf aku tidak bisa membungkusnya lebih menarik" Zi Tao tersenyum canggung. Kevin mengulun senyum, meraih hadiah kecil tersebut. "Bukalah"

Tanpa di komando 2 kali, jemari panjang Kevin membuka pita yang menghiasi hadiah tersebut, membuka pembungkusnya dan menemukan sebuah kain bercorak garis-garis dengan warna _monochrome_. Dasi.

"Maaf, aku membelinya saat mencari baju. Aku tahu itu bukan hadiah yang _special_ " Zi Tao menatap sedih. Sedih karena hanya bisa memberikan hadiah sederhana pada sang kekasih.

Kevin menggeleng pelan. "Aku suka dasinya sayang, terima kasih" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup dahi Zi Tao. "Kita berangkat sekarang?" tawarnya setelah menjauhkan bibirnya, pria manis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu. Jangan sampai kita datang saat tamu mulai berdatangan"

"Datang juga kau" suara _baritone_ yang dingin milik Kris menyambut kedatangan Kevin dan Zi Tao yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Wu.

Sebuah rumah besar nan elegan yang bernuansa serba putih hitam, tepat berdiri di bawah tangga saat Zi Tao berusaha meyakinkan Kevin jika semua akan baik-baik saja, karena kekasihnya itu masih saja khawatir akan maksut dari sang Ayah yang juga mengundangnya. Dan perhatian keduanya kini beralih pada sosok tinggi Kris yang mengenakkan stelan serba hitam, tengah menuruni tangga dengan satu tangan berada di saku celana.

Zi Tao memalingkan pandangannya, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kevin. Setelah peristiwa semalam di basement, dirinya masih belum siap kembali berhadapan dengan saudara kembar kekasihnya itu.

Ah tidak, dirinya memang tidak pernah siap.

" _Daddy_ sudah menunggu kalian berdua" ucapnya, berhenti di anak tangga kelima dari bawah. Kevin hanya mengangguk, dan menarik tangan Zi Tao di genggamannya untuk mengikutinya.

Pria manis pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang itu menundukkan kepala saat menaiki tangga berdampingan dengan Kevin, melewati Kris yang berdiri di sisi kanannya, tak bergeming. Namun saat kakinya menapak anak tangga selanjutnya, tangan kanannya di genggam oleh sebuah tangan besar.

Zi Tao refleks menoleh kearah tangannya. Kris, memalingkan wajahnya balas menatap tajam, dan genggaman kecil itu pun berubah menjadi kaitan antar jemari yang renggang, hingga langkahnya membawanya menjauh dari sosok tampan itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya segera, menekan dadanya kuat-kuat saat lagi-lagi melihat kekosongan di _iris_ coklat gelap itu.

 _Ada apa dengan ku?_

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Kevin mengetuk pintu besar bercat coklat gelap di hadapannya, dan samar-samar terdengar suara dari dalam. Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut, dan sebelumnya menoleh pada Zi Tao, bertukar senyum tipis seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan kekasih manisnya itu sempat menahan nafas ketika pintu besar tersebut dibuka.

Seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tegap dan tampan, sangat berkharisma di dalam balutan stelan bernuansa coklat gelap. Pria itu berbalik dari posisinya berdiri memunggungi pintu, dengan ponsel di tangan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Kev" sambutnya datar. Melirik sedikit pada sosok semampai di samping Kevin, dan kilatan tak suka tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Kenapa _daddy_ memanggil ku?" tanya Kevin tanpa berbasa-basi. Pria paruh baya itu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, berjalan menghampiri sang putra yang mewarisi ketampanannya.

"Apa salah aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara pribadi?" pria itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Kevin. Zi Tao meremas tangan Kevin yang menggenggam tangannya.

Ia benci ini. Dirinya tidak suka terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini, sungguh. Terlebih tatapan pria paruh baya itu sangat mengintimidasi. Lagipula ia tak habis pikir, kalau pria itu sangat membencinya, kenapa dirinya juga di undang dalam perayaan ini?

"Terima kasih _Dad_ , tapi aku dan Kris tidak menginginkan perayaan seperti ini"

" _Daddy_ tahu. Anggap saja pesta ini juga sekaligus merayakan kabar baik"

"Kabar baik apa?" salah satu sudut alis Kevin berkedut. Sang Ayah hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahunya kecil.

"Tunggu saja nanti, kau akan tahu saat pesta berlangsung" ucapnya.

Zi Tao ingin menampik perasaan janggal di hatinya. Entah kenapa pernyataan pria paruh baya itu sedikit mengusiknya.

"Oh ya. Apa benar kau ada masalah dengan Ketua Jung?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, kurasa hanya kesalah pahaman saja"

Wu senior mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau kau ingin merebut hati Ketua Jung, jangan pernah setengah-setengah. Orang itu memiliki dampak baik untuk perusahaan mu"

"Aku tahu _dad_ "

"Lakukan yang terbaik, jangan sampai mengecewakan _daddy_ "

Kevin hanya mengangguk. "Hanya itu yang ingin _daddy_ katakan?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu aku keluar"

Wu senior mengangguk, mempersilahkan sang putra untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Namun saat dirinya melihat genggaman tangan sang putra pada Zi Tao, wajah tampannya seketika mengeras, dan ia kembali berujar tepat saat Kevin membuka pintu ruangan.

"Kau akan menerima hadiah dari _daddy_ nanti" ujarnya. Kevin menengok ke balik punggungnya, dengan tangan kanan memegang _handle_ pintu.

"Hadiah apa?" ia menautkan alisnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Wu senior tersenyum, "Dan kau Huang..." manik matanya beralih pada sosok manis Zi Tao. Pria manis itu tampak gugup di tatap tajam oleh sang senior Wu.

"Nikmati pestanya" di akhiri sebuah senyum tipis.

Zi Tao tidak tahu harus mengatakan ataupun bereaksi seperti apa, yang jelas perasaan tak enak di hatinya terasa makin menjadi. Keterdiamannya pun berakhir saat Kevin menarik tangannya di dalam genggaman, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Perayaan selalu identik dengan pesta, dan pesta identik dengan keramaian. Suasana yang menggambarkan ruang tengah kediaman megah keluarga Wu saat ini, dimana ruangan tersebut telah di sulap sebagai ruang pesta perayaan ulang tahun si kembar Wu. Kevin dan Kris.

Kedua pria tampan itu benar-benar tidak bisa di bedakan, maski stelan yang mereka kenakan berbeda warna, tetap saja para tamu undangan tak bisa membedakannya, dan bukanlah hal yang mengherankan jika mereka semua salah memanggil Wu bersaudara. Dan kedua pria itu sendiri malas membenarkan, percuma bukan? Dengan tamu undangan yang bisa di katakan cukup banyak untuk sebuah pesta ulang tahun, apa mereka harus membenarkan setiap orang yang salah?

Oh yang benar saja. Kecuali jika mereka ingin berakhir dengan mulut berbusa.

Dan bisa di tebak jika pesta sederhana itu akan di liputi obrolan seputar bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis. Tidak mungkin jauh-jauh dari hal itu bukan? Dan semua itu tak di mengerti oleh Zi Tao. Pria manis dengan bibir _curvy_ itu memilih untuk menikmati pesta di sudut ruangan, di dekat meja hidangan dengan membawa segelas minuman berwarna kuning cerah.

Zi Tao cukup tahu diri, meski saat di _apartment_ Kevin mengatakan jika dirinya tidak boleh menjauh dari pria itu, tetap saja hal itu akan terjadi. Lihatlah, baik Kevin dan Kris saat ini di kerumuni para tamu undangan, membicarakan bisnis dan _bla bla bla_ yang Zi Tao tak ketahui. Dan meskipun dirinya ingin berada di samping Kevin, toh tidak mungkin untuk saat ini.

Pria manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kevin yang tertawa kecil di dalam kerumunan para tamu pebisnis. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat kebahagiaan yang tersirat di dalam tawa itu. Dan ia tak pernah sedikit pun merasa terasingi. Sungguh.

Kelereng _Onyx_ nya pun bergulir, memandang ke sejauh yang ia bisa. Pada meja-meja hidangan, gelas-gelas kristal yang ditata sedemikian rupa membentuk piramida yang entah bagaimana bisa dialiri _sampagne_. Hingga tatapannya tertumbuk pada sosok tinggi bersurai pirang gelap yang mengenakkan stelan serba hitam yang juga di kerumuni, namun tetap memasang wajah _stoic_ yang menjengkelkan. Berbeda dengan Kevin yang hangat.

Kris Wu.

Zi Tao cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok tampan yang kini memutar kepalanya, dan sepasang _obsidian_ tajam itu tertuju pada Zi Tao yang menatap kearah lain.

"Oh! Ketua Jung!" sapaan sarat akan kebahagiaan itu kembali menuntut Zi Tao untuk menatap lurus ke depan.

Pria manis itu melihat sang senior Wu menyambut seorang pria berkacamata yang tersenyum lebar, mereka berpelukan seperti kawan lama yang jarang bertemu. Di ekori seorang wanita cantik bersurai madu panjang mengenakkan gaun berwarna biru gelap, satu alisnya terangkat melihat Kris yang menghampiri wanita itu, memeluknya seperti bertukar sapa.

Wanita yang cantik, memiliki lekuk tubuh yang indah, senyum menawan, dan satu kata. Sempurna.

Melihat wanita itu sedang mengobrol dengan Kris, membuatnya berpikir jika mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Tapi pemikiran itu hilang begitu saja saat lagi-lagi _obsidian_ coklat gelap milik saudara kembar kekasihnya itu tertuju padanya. Tersenyum tipis, membuatnya menunduk cepat memperhatikan cairan kuning cerah di dalam gelasnya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita berkumpul ke tengah!" suara senior Wu menginterupsi diantara degungan lebah di ruangan tersebut.

Zi Tao harus meletakkan gelas minumnya di meja terdekat, dam beranjak kearah kerumunan. Dan ia terlonjak kecil saat seseorang menarik tangannya masuk ke lebih dalam ke dalam kerumunan. Senyum hangat Kevin lah yang membuatnya bernafas lega, jika yang menarik tangannya tadi adalah sang kekasih.

 **To be continue**

* * *

Apa ini? Ini apa? Apa ini? Kenapa jadi lebih panjang dari perkiraan? #frustasi

Seharusnya cerita ini tamat di chapter 3, eh kepanjangan terpaksa di bagi 2 chapter 3nya -_-)" bagi yang udah bosen tinggalin aja ini cerita ok? Bagi yang masih ngikutin, pweaseee~ give your review~ i need more spirit for make another story~ #pandaeyes #buagh

With love, Skylar


	4. Chapter 3B

**LVenge** : yup, ini chap terakhir~ :D ga di jabarin soalnya pasti jadi panjang banget ntar *alasan* xD

 **fanfandck90** : maap ga bisa fast update, (sok) sibuk kemaren xD itu emang hobi saya bikin orang penasaran xD

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** : ini udah lanjut~

 **Shui Jing** : Zizi kan udah ada yang nampung(?)

 **celindazifan** **:** maaf baru bisa update, hihihi

 **yuikitamura91** : yup, ini chapter final :D

 **PrincessZitao** : maaf baru bisa update ^^ emang abang Naga hantu bikin orang merinding xD *lol

 **annisakkamjong** : baru tau ya x'D *pundung bareng baby Panda*

 **buttao** : demi kolornya bang Naga xD nih udah lanjut :3

 **aldif.63** : ngga ada, hehe. Sip, nih dah lanjut~

 **akuyanglupasiapadiriku** : maaf baru bales review di part 2 kemaren xD sumvah aku ngakak baca id mu XDD ini chap terakhir ^^

 **WHO Yizi OsHztWyf** : itu dia, gw ga bisa bikin cerita drama yang puanjaaaangg, ga jago bikin drama *sad* sebenernya gini, dari awal bikin emang pake pen name SkylarK, tapi karena udah ada yang make *kayaknya* jadi aku ganti O, sekenanya aja xD K itu kepanjangan dari Kanzasky *ga penting* #abaikan

 **EXO's Happiness** **:** sengaja -_- biar langsung klimaks trus end :v xD #kabur

 **BabyZi** : hohoho, tenang~ gw klo jatuh cinta ma couple pasti setia xDd

 **huangzifanfan** : yup, chap ini tamat :D klo di panjangin judulnya bukan Stay With Me lagi, jadinya Stay With Tukang Bubur Naik Haji, phew *lol XDD

 **ZhieWu68** : yup~ ini chap final~

 **kthk2** : ini di lanjut~ end!

 **Aiko Michishige** : udah di lanjut~

 **Jisane Kotao** : yang gw tau Jung itu Cuma Jessica xD gw ga ngerti k-pop sih, wekekekek

 **kyndipc** : ga tega ma Kevin klo ngeliat mark ciptaan Kris xD nah nah nah~ semua jawaban dari pertanyaan mu ada disini~ :3

 **luphbepz** : jawabannya ada di chap ini ^^ overdose, ada sih, tapi aku bikin NC, ga panjang, hehehe

 **Xyln** : di kasih hadiah Panda berpita xD

 **peachpetals** : bisa2 end dengan tidak elitnya xD hadiahnya ada di chap ini :3

 **Ammi Gummy** : itu yang di dapur udah fluff :D

 **Firdha858** : ini udah lanjut~

 **HyuieYunnie** : Kris yang evil itu hot banget :3

 **Guest** : masalahnya Kris udah anu(?)in si Panda, jadi agak2 gimana gitu Pandanya #diinjek

 **HZT & Guest**: Kris kan udah anu(?)in si Panda jadi gimana yaaa~~ #ditabok

 **pantao:** udah lanjut~

 **emakjitao** : yup, end nya tetep Kristao :3

well, karena ini ff Kristao jadi end nya tetep mereka. Jadi bagi yang sedikit kecewa mohon maaf ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stay With Me**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Kevtao

 **Cast** : Kris Wu/Kevin Wu, Huang Zi Tao

 **Genre** : Drama, Hurt, Romance

 **Rating** : T semi M(?)

 **Warning** : TYPO(S)!

.

.

.

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _You can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

.

"Terima kasih untuk kehadiran para undangan malam ini. Meski cukup menggelikan di usia seperti ini masih merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Percayalah, kami berdua tidak menginginkan pesta seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga kami berdua berterima kasih pada Ayah kami, Tuan Wu atas perayaan kecil ini" suara tenang Kevin memecah keheningan singkat yang tercipta.

Para tamu undangan juga Zi Tao tak bisa menahan senyumnya, dengan gelas kristal berisi _sampagne_ , mereka tertawa kecil akan pernyataan Kevin Wu. Meski begitu mereka tetap menyimak apa yang selanjutnya akan di katakan putra Wu itu.

"Pesta ulang tahun di seusia ini rasanya sangat menggelikan" Kris menambahi dengan datarnya, dan lagi-lagi para tamu tertawa kecil.

"Anggap saja ini perayaan terakhir untuk kalian, setelah ini rayakanlah sendiri dengan gaya kalian" Tuan Wu menimpali. Sedikit tersinggung dengan penuturan putra kembarnya.

"Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu _Dad_ " sindir Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersulang?" Kevin memulai topik yang lebih menarik. Di jawab anggukan dan kata ' _tentu_ ' dengan nada antusias.

Para tamu, termasuk si kembar Wu, senior Wu dan Zi Tao mengangkat gelas mereka ke udara, membenturkan kecil gelas kristal yang di bawa, dan tak lupa mengucapkan ' _Happy birthday!_ ' yang di tujukan oleh Kevin dan Kris. Suara denting gelas yang merdu menandakan pesta yang sebenarnya baru di mulai. Kevin menoleh pada Zi Tao yang berdiri di samping kanannya, bertukar senyum dan melakukan _cheers_ dengan gelas masing-masing.

Oh andai saja tidak sedang banyak orang di tempat ini, mungkin mereka akan menegak _sampagne_ dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dengan cara yang lebih romantis mungkin?

Kris yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan saudara kembarnya, hanya diam seribu bahasa memperhatikan tingkah manis kedua orang itu. Sambil menegak sedikit cairan putih di dalam gelas kristalnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik samar.

"Apakah tidak ada hadiah Tuan Wu?" tanya seorang wanita bergaun putih gading. Yang tampaknya memiliki niat akan 'hadiah' yang di singgungnya.

Tuan Wu beralih menatap wanita itu, tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa mereka sudah bisa membeli hadiah untuk diri mereka masing-masing Nyonya Kim" ujarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberi hadiah pada Kevin? Putri ku sangat menyukainya, anda berminat menjalin hubungan besan dengan ku Tuan Wu?" _yeah_ , wanita ini tampaknya terobsesi dengan putra ketua Wu.

 _Well_ , siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan keluarga Wu?

Zi Tao menggenggam erat kaki gelas kristal yang di bawanya, namun perhatiannya harus teralihkan saat merasakan tangan kirinya di genggam. Ia pun menoleh pada Kevin, lalu menunduk melihat tangannya yang diam-diam di genggam oleh sang kekasih.

"Bukannya saya ingin menolak Nyonya Kim, hanya saja apa anda tahu mana yang Kevin dan mana yang Kris?"

"Eh..." Nyonya Kim bergantian menatap si kembar Wu, dengan satu alis terangkat, dan kerutan samar di dahinya. Cukup menjelaskan jika dirinya tak mengetahui yang mana Kris dan mana Kevin.

Tuan Wu terkekeh kecil. "Saya saja sebagai Ayah nya tidak bisa membedakan mereka Nyonya"

Semua tamu disana mengangguk setuju. Memang si senior Wu tidak bisa membedakan keduanya, terlebih jika mereka sama-dama diam.

 _Aku bisa_. ーuntuk yang pertama kalinya Zi Tao bangga dengan 'bakat'nya itu.

"Jadi benar-benar tidak ada hadiah Tuan Wu?" kali ini pria berkacamata yang bertanya. Pria tampan berusia 50 tahunan bernama Wu itupun beralih menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Mana mungkin ada perayaan tapi tidak ada hadiah bukan Tuan Park?" Tuan Wu tersenyum. "Saya memiliki hadiah untuk Kevin, tapi saya ingin memberi pengumuman terlebih dahulu" ia meletakkan gelas kristal nya di meja bulat berukuran lebih kecil yang berada di tengah kerumunan. Kevin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa itu Tuan Wu? Kami harap sebuah pengumuman yang berarti"

"Pengumuman apa _dad_?" Kevin menatap bingung sang Ayah. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang putra, Tuan Wu berdeham kecil.

"Begini, seperti yang anda semua tahu jika putra saya Kevin dan Kris sudah sangat matang untuk memiliki pasangan hidup. Dan malam ini dengan berat hati saya harus mematahkan hati para wanita yang menginginkan menjadi pendamping Kevin, karena malam ini Kevin Wu telah resmi di tunangkan oleh putri dari keluarga Jung. Jessica!" pidato singkat itu di tutup oleh nada memanggil sang ketua Wu, seraya menengok kearah tangga. Dimana tampak seorang wanita cantik berbalut _dress_ berwarna biru menuruni tangga dengan anggun, senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya yang berpoles _lipstick soft pink_.

Tunggu. Apa maksutnya ini? Tunangan?

Zi Tao membatu di tempatnya, kelereng _Onyx_ nya bergulir seirama dengan langkah wanita cantik bernama Jessica Jung yang menuruni tangga.

Telinganya tidak salah dengar bukan?

" _Dad_? Apa maksutー"

"Seperti yang kita semua tahu, Jessica dan kedua putra ku sangat dekat. Karena itulah saya memutuskan untuk menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan perjodohan" Tuan Wu tersenyum, menyediakan tangannya untuk di gapai calon menantunya.

Jessica Jung tersenyum menawan, menempatkan dirinya di samping kanan Kevin, tepat di tengah-tengah si kembar Wu. Pria tampan itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya, bergantian menatap Jessica dan sang Ayah.

"Tunggu _dad_. Apa maksutnya ini? Ini bukan lelucon ' _kan_?" Kevin mulai gusar.

"Tentu saja bukan Kev. Jessica calon istri yang sempurna untuk mu" Tuan Wu menatap putranya tegas.

"Tidak _dad_. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini" wajah tampannya mengeras tak suka.

"Tidak ada penolakan Kevin Wu. Meski kau lahir lebih dulu beberapa detik dari Kris, kau yang akan mewarisi Wu Corp. Dan bukan waktunya lagi untuk main-main" di akhir kalimatnya Ketua Wu menatap Zi Tao yang terdiam seribu bahasa dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tapi _dad_ ー"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kedua keluarga sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini, dan sekarang lebih fokuslah dengan pekerjaan dan juga Jessica" Tuan Wu tersenyum menawan. Seolah kehendak pribadinya itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Kevin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Zi Tao, tapi sayangnya pemuda manis itu sudah menarik tangannya lebih dulu, membuatnya menengok cepat dan mendapati sang kekasih yang bergerak mundur perlahan.

Sepasang _Onyx_ itu goyah, menatapnya dengan embun yang mulai tampak, bibir _curvy_ nya di gigit kuat, menahan getaran. Hingga tak ada satu katapun yang bisa di ucapkannya ketika melihat sang kekasih membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan menerobos keluar dari kerumunan.

Kepalanya serasa di hantam benda tumpul dengan begitu keras. Merekam bulir air mata yang menuruni pipi halus sang kekasih sebelum sosok itu menghilang dari sampingnya.

"Ku harap semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik Kev" suara lembut Jessica bahkan tidak bisa menyeret keterpakuannya.

Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini.

.

Hancur. Jantung dan ulu hatinya seperti telah tertohok sebuah benda tumpul yang amat keras. Tak peduli akan aliran air mata yang dengan mulusnya menuruni pipi hingga ke rahangnya. Tak peduli jika nafasnya mulai acak-acakan karena sepasang kaki panjangnya membawanya semakin menjauh dari kediaman megah keluarga Wu.

Zi Tao tak tahu seperti apa keadannya saat ini. Dadanya sesak, akan oksigen yang semakin menipis dan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Rasanya tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Tak peduli sudah berapa jauh dirinya berlari kencang, tak peduli jika dirinya mendapat makian oleh beberapa orang yang sudah di tabraknya dan tanpa mengatakan maaf.

Bahkan pria manis itu tak peduli seperti apa orang-orang melihatnya menangis sambil berlari. Masa bodoh, dirinya hanya ingin lari sejauh mungkin, dan bila memungkinkan dapat meringankan sakit di dadanya yang menghimpit.

 _ **Grep!**_

 _ **Sret!**_

Tubuh semampai yang gemetar itu terhuyung ketika sebuah tangan menarik satu lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mengenaskan karena air mata, tubuhnya juga setengah membungkuk. Dengan pandangan yang kabur karena air mata, Zi Tao dapat melihat sepasang kaki panjang yang berbalut celana berwarna hitam.

"Kehilangan Kevin bukan akhir dari Dunia mu" kata suara _baritone_ di depannya dingin, namun terselip kelembutan disana. Zi Tao memejamkan matanya erat.

Pria manis itu hendak menarik tangannya, namun Kris lebih erat menahan lengannya. Bahkan rasa nyeri di lengan kanannya itupun tak bisa menggantikan dadanya yang seperti di himpit sebuah batu besar.

"Ini yang kau mau ' _kan_? Kau bisa senang sekarang" suara Zi Tao bergetar, mengangkat wajahnya dengan pipi basah. Kris menggertakan giginya, wajah tampannya semakin mengeras melihat tumpahan air mata Zi Tao yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Ya. Ini yang ku inginkan, dan aku senang sekarang" mulutnya memang telah terlatih untuk menyakiti orang lain. Dan Kris tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Kau...kau pasti tahu...kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini Kris...tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku!?" suara Zi Tao meninggi. Matanya memerah.

"Apa ada bedanya? Kalau aku mengatakan hal ini padamu apa bisa merubah semua ini? Katakan"

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Setidaknya akan tidak sesakit ini rasanya...kenapa Kris?"

"Kau bukan milik Kevin lagi Zi Tao"

Pria manis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris di lengan kanannya, dan menghentakkannya kasar. "Terima kasih. Semua rencamu berhasil, jadi kau tidak perlu muncul di hadapan ku lagi" ujarnya di sela-sela tangis. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Justru ini awalnya Zi Tao! Apa kau tidak juga mengerti?!" Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menahan amarahnya yang selama ini selalu di tahan olehnya. Zi Tao tak sedikit pun melambatkan langkah kakinya.

"Kalau aku hanya ingin merusak hubungan kalian aku tidak akan sampai meniduri mu setiap malam!" suara _baritone_ Kris menggelegar di pedestrian tersebut. Tak peduli jika perhatian banyak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang kini tertuju padanya.

Bagaimana mungkin pria itu dapat mengatakan dengan lantang jika ia meniduri kekasih orang lain setiap malam? _Hell_...

Zi Tao refleks berhenti berjalan, sejenak menutup matanya yang berair, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Ia kembali mengarahkan kakinya maju, semakin menambah jarak antara dirinya dan Kris.

"Zi Tao!" panggil si tampan itu kehilangan kesabaran. Sang pemilik nama masih berjalan.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK BERHENTI AKU AKAN MENABRAKKAN DIRIKU DI TENGAH JALAN!"

Tetap saja, ancaman itu tidak membuat Zi Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit pun tidak. Ia sudah bosan, bosan akan segala ancaman Kris yang membuatnya lelah. Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang dengan sadar menabrakkan diri hanya untukー

"Awas Tuan!"

 _ **Ciiiiiiitttt!**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan ketakutan itu seketika menghentikan langkah kaki Zi Tao. Pria manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, mata basahnya menatap pada sekelompok orang yang berlari tergopoh ke tengah jalan. Dengan perasaan takut, ia pun memacu kaki panjangnya, berlari kearah keributan berasal.

Sosok Kris terbaring di aspal dengan mata terpejam, darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Zi Tao merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik dengan daya yang cukup besar melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang karena rasa takut, ia menorobos ke depan, berlutut di sisi tubuh tegap Kris, meraih kepalanya yang berlumer darah.

"KRIIISS!"

 _ **Brak!**_

Pintu ruang rawat bernomor 26 tersebut dibuka sangat cepat hingga berdeman menabrak dinding. Mata sipitnya melebar tertuju pada sosok tampan yang duduk bersandar di ranjang Rumah Sakit, lebih tepatnya pada balutan perban yang melilit kepalanya, menyembul di balik warna surai pirang gelapnya.

Tentu saja Zi Tao khawatir. Bagaimana dirinya tidak ketakutan? Melihat orang yang di kenalnya tergeletak di jalan dengan kepala berdarah-darah, terlebih hal itu terjadi karena dirinya secara tidak langsung. Sebenci apapun dirinya dengan seorang Kris Wu, tetap saja pria itu kembaran Kevin, wajah mereka sama, dan meskipun mereka berdua berada di posisi yang menindas dan di tindas, tetap saja dirinya khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya dan Kris pernah berinteraksi, dan juga di sentuh...

Ah! Intinya ia khawatir. Ya, benar.

"Ya Tuhan Kris..." sengal Zi Tao lemas. Kakinya mendadak seperti jelly setelah berdiri di samping ranjang Kris. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan lutut yang tertekuk di lantai, tangannya berada di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Kris menatap Zi Tao yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidurnya, bibir pucatnya tersemat senyum yang amat tipis melihat reaksi khawatir pria manis itu. Bahkan ia sampai tidak mempedulikan sang Dokter yang berpamitan dan keluar dari ruang rawat teesebut.

Pria tampan itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh surai legam Zi Tao yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tangannya. Hingga pria manis itu mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi wajahnya sangat sulit di artikan. Antara lelah, cemas, dan menahan tangis. Oh, tolong ingatkan Kris untuk tidak tertawa senang saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak punya otak?" desis Zi Tao lemas. Sepertinya rasa takutnya pada pria itu tak berlaku saat iniーmenatap tak mengerti pria tampan yang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku memang sudah gila karena mu" kata Kris tenang. Zi Tao mendesah kecil.

"Kau bukan orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya semudah itu menabrakkan diri Kris. Kemana otak cerdas mu _eh_?"

"Kau yang membuat ku harus menabrakkan diri Zi Tao, kau lupa?" nada menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Aku lagi yang di salahkan? Memangnya aku memintamu menabrakkan diri?" ia memicingkan mata.

"Memang salahmu. Kalau kau berhenti dan mendengarkan aku, hal ini tidak akan terjadi"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan bukan?" kali ini Zi Tao menatap lelah. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri.

"Sebagian sudah ku dapatkan, sebagian lagi belum"

"Apa?"

"Kau"

Zi Tao menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa dengan ku?"

"Kau sudah bukan milik Kevin lagi. Menurut mu siapa yang memiliki mu?"

"Kenapa aku harus di miliki?"

"Kau bukan orang yang bisa di temukan dengan mudah. Dan kau sekarang milik ku"

"Kenapa aku harus jadi milik mu?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya disini?" Kris bersiap menyibak selimutnya, andai Zi Tao tak menahan tangannya cepat. Tentu saja Zi Tao mengerti apa maksut dari kembaran Kevin itu.

"Jangan bercanda Kris. Tidak ada alasan untuk mu lagi melakukan hal itu lagi, dan kau tidak bisa menindas ku lagi" ujar Zi Tao, menatap ke dalam _obsidian_ tajam pria pirang itu.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" wajah tampan Kris mengeras.

"Ini konyol. Kalau kau sebegitu menginginkan ku, hal itu tidak akan berhasil"

"Kenapa?" satu alis Kris berkedut.

"Kau dan Kevin kembar. Bagaimana bisa kau menahan ku di sampingmu sedangkan wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya?"

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membedakan kami"

"Aku tahu. Tetap saja kalian itu kembar! Kau ingin membuat ku tersiksa dengan menahan ku di dekat mu?"

"Lalu apa? Kau pikir kau akan bisa melupakan Kevin dan semua ini?"

Zi Tao terdiam. Keahliannya bicara membalas tiap kata-kata Kris seolah lenyap, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Entah kenapa saat mendengar nama itu di sebut, membuat hatinya semakin terasa sesak.

"Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah lupa Zi Tao" Kris menegaskan.

"Kalau kau sangat yakin dan tahu, kenapa kau masih menginginkan ku ada di sisimu? Kau ingin menyiksa ku? Atau apa?" suaranya terdengar lebih pelan.

"Justru karena aku ingin membantu mu. Kau tidak akan pernah lupa, karena itu kau harus menghadapinya"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghadapinya kalau di samping mu? Bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap biasa saja sedangkan wajah kalian sama?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku dan Kevin berbeda. Kau bahkan mengetahuinya Zi Tao"

Pria manis itu meremas udara kosong, matanya mendadak kembali panas, tapi ia tidak ingin menangis, menangis hanya akan membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah. Terlebih saat ini dirinya bersama Kris.

Tapi saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Kris mengernyit memegangi kepalanya. Pria tampan itu sampai menundukkan kepalanya, menahan rintihan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. Zi Tao yang melihatnya pun refleks memegangi kepala Kris, mengusapnya lembut. Kentara sekali jika ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Sakit? Akan ku panggilkan Dokter, kau berbaring saja" ucapnya, mendorong pelan bahu Kris. Pria tampan itu pun menurut saja ketika tangan Zi Tao mendorong bahunya untuk berbaring.

Namun belum sempat pria manis itu beranjak dari samping tempat tidurnya, Kris menahan satu tangan Zi Tao, membuat pria manis itu menatapnya kebingungan.

"Aku tidak butuh Dokter" ujarnya. Zi Tao mengernyit.

"Tidak butuh apanya ha? Kau bahkan baru saja kesakitan"

"Daripada Dokter aku lebih membutuhkan mu disini"

"Tapー"

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi setelah memanggil Dokter?" Kris dengan tegas menatap ke dalam _Onyx_ Zi Tao. "Tetap disini, kalau kau mau sakit di kepala ku hilang, tidur lah di samping ku" imbuhnya.

"Apa?" Zi Tao mengernyit. Tak yakin dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya.

"Naik dan tidur di samping ku" ulang Kris. Zi Tao menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Tidak. Jangan bercanda Kris" tolaknya tegas.

"Aku seperti ini karena mu, mana rasa tanggung jawab mu? Atau aku harus mengasari mu lebih dulu baru kau akan menurut? Begitu?"

Zi Tao menghela nafas pendek. Lagi-lagi ia menerima ancaman. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa di katakan seorang Kris Wu selain ancaman?

"Kau butuh bahu untuk menangis ' _kan_? Cepat naiklah" Kris memalingkan tatapannya, memandang lurus ke depan. Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya, menundukkan kepala, dan akhirnya mengangguk samar.

Kris melepaskan cengkramannya, tak lepas memperhatikan Zi Tao yang kini berjalan memutar dan berdiri di samping kiri tempat tidurnya, duduk di pinggiran untuk melepas sepatu. Ia pun menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, memberi ruang tempat di sampingnya untuk pria manis pemilik _Onyx_ itu.

Dengan canggung Zi Tao naik keatas tempat tidur, menghindari tatapan tajam Kris ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping pria tampan itu. Bukan kaerena ukuran tempat tidur yang kecil, tapi karena Kris menarik tangan Zi Tao agar berbaring di dekatnya, dan si manis berbibir _curvy_ itu harus membaringkan diri dengan tubuh saling bersentuhan, dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Kris.

Hangat. Zi Tao merasakan kehangatan itu.

Membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak, dan ia tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. Maka iapun menutup mata erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mengenaskan di bahu lebar Kris, membiarkan pria itu mengusap surainya pelan, dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut berwarna biru muda.

Seandainya jika Zi Tao melihat perubahan ekspresi dan sorot mata Kris saat ini, mungkin ia akan yakin sebesar apa rasa ingin memiliki pria itu padanya. Dan percayalah, hal itu benar adanya. Karena pada kenyataannya jika seorang Kris Wu membenci seseorang, ia tidak sekalipun bersikap 'manis' pada orang itu.

"Rasakan, dan kau akan tahu lebih jelas lagi jika aku dan Kevin berbeda _peach_ " bisiknya, menempelkan bibirnya di surai hitam Zi Tao.

Kris bahkan dengan mudahnya mencabut jarum infuse di pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan bantuan mulutnya, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh ramping Zi Tao yang kini bergetar kecil karena tangis.

Sungguh, jika mungkin Zi Tao itu adalah sebuah obat. Pasti dia membuatnya kerergantungan, dan akan terus menerus mengkonsumsi obat itu tanpa ingin berhenti. Tak peduli jika rasa candunya membuatnya tersakiti.

Kris sadar betul jika Zi Tao akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menerima dirinya. Karena bagaimana pun sejak awal, dirinya telah menegaskan jika pria bermata Panda itu adalah miliknya seorang. Hanya miliknya.

Dan Kris akan melakukan apapun untuk menahan Zi Tao agar tetap di sampingnya. Apapun.

"Kris..." suara Zi Tao terdengar sengau. Isak kecil masih terdengar. Kris yang baru saja memejamkan mata pun hanya diam.

"...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Kau...apa kau tidak khawatir hal yang terjadi pada Kevin akan terjadi padamu juga?"

Kris masih setia memejamkan matanya, seraya mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Zi Tao yang terasa sangat pas di pelukannya.

"Tidak" hanya 1 kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku besar di Kanada dan Kevin besar di China. Sejak dulu dia sudah di persiapkan untuk menjadi penerus, sedangkan aku memiliki bisnis ku sendiri di Kanada saat berada di kelas menengah pertama"

"Itu keren"

" _Yeah_. Sejak dulu aku terbiasa membiayai hidup ku sendiri, karena itulah Ayah tidak pernah mencampuri urusan hidup ku"

Hening.

Tubuh Zi Tao di dalam dekapan Kris sudah tidak bergetar lagi, dan tak terdengar isakan lagi. Mungkin si manis bermata Panda itu sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuh leher Zi Tao dengan hidung mancung dan bibirnya. Meresapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh tersebut, dekapannya pun semakin posesif. Dan anehnya Zi Tao tak menolak hal tersebut, pria manis itu hanya diam, memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang beraturan, seolah dirinya sedang berusaha menerima perlakuan lembut pria yang sudah membuat batinnya terluka.

"Dengarkan aku Zi Tao. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milik ku, mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh menatap ku. Meski saat ini hatimu belum menjadi milik ku, suatu hari akan ku buat kau mencintai ku dengan cara ku. Jadi bersiap-siaplah _peach_ " Kris berbisik rendah di telinga Zi Tao.

Pria manis itu menahan nafas, bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang merasakan nafas Kris yang berada di telinga dan turun ke lehernya. Namun, di balik dekapan posesif dan peringatan cinta dengan nada mengancam itu terselip sebuah kehangatan yang membuat Zi Tao tak ingin mengakhiri pelukan ini, situasi ini.

Maka dengan anggukan kecil, Zi Tao merespon pernyataan cinta Kris yang secara tidak langsung, sangat egois dan juga posesif. Mencoba menyamankan diri di dalam kungkungan hangat itu, perlahan ia membalas pelukan Kris dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar pria tampan itu. Berharap rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya dapat tergantikan dengan rasa yang baru, tanpa harus melukai perasaannya lagi.

 **END**

Finnaly tamat juga! Yeaaaaahhh!

Sumvah gw udah kehabisan ide ma cerita ini, maaf kalau bosen, dengan alur yang kecepetan dan garing bin geje. Gw ga bakat bikin cerita drama panjang2. Jadi siapapun yang baca cerita ini, silahkan tinggalkan jejak :3 ada yang ngeh ga klo lyric bahasa Inggris itu lagunya Sam Smith – Stay With Me? Cuma aku ambil beberapa bagian yang pas sama fic ini aja, aslinya lagunya sih ga pas ma ini fic, wwkwk

Yah, i know, cerita ini end dengan tidak elitnya, hahaha #ketawagaring

Eh iya, ini id line gw → otsu_k

Mungkin aja ada yang mau ngborol2 seputar ff :3 #okabaikan

Oh ya, mungkin gw bakal bikin epilog nya, tapi ga tau kapan di post, hehe. Soalnya gw sendiri juga ga puas sama endingnya -_-)"

Buat ff I We Never Meet Again, kayaknya peminatnya kurang ya klo ga ada yang minat ya ga gw post sekuelnya *meringis*

With love, Skylar

 _©Skylar.K_


	5. Epilog

**Epilog**

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kevin tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya saat ini sesuatu yang salah atau tidak. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak hari dimana ia di tunangkan paksa oleh Ayahnya dengan anak dari rekan bisnis Ayahnya, membuat kisah percintaannya hancur seketika. Berbulan-bulan pula dirinya tidak bisa menemui ataupun menghubungi Zi Tao yang sangat di rindukanya. Dan masih segar di ingatannya jika pemuda manis yang sudah memiliki hatinya selama ini saat pesta ulang tahun itu menangis dalam diam . Jujur saja, ia benar-benar ingin mengejar Zi Tao saat itu, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya seolah terpaku untuk tetap berdiri diam seperti orang bodoh.

Ia tidak tahu sebodoh apa dirinya. Membiarkan Zi Tao lari sambil menangis, dan dirinya juga tidak bisa menghalangi Kris yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan tempat pesta dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Namun ia tahu, apa yang ada di kepala saudara kembarnya itu, dan ia bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang selama ini di lakukan Kris pada Zi Tao saat dirinya sedang tidak bersama kekasihnya itu?

Hanya perasaannya atau matanya saja yang salah? Jika saat itu dirinya melihat pancaran kekhawatiran di wajah datar Kris saat mengejar kekasihnyaーZi Tao _nya_.

Kevin tidak pernah tenang sejak saat itu. Semakin hari ia semakin tertekan, tidak hanya karena status pertunangan dengan Jessica, tapi juga sikap Ayah nya yanh semakin mengawasinya dengan memerintah beberapa bodyguard untuk mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Bukannya ia tidak berani untuk segera menemui Zi Tao, tapi dirinya tahu jika ia melakukan itu, maka tidak hanya dirinya yang terkena imbasnya, tapi Zi Tao juga. Dan dirinya tidak ingin pemuda yang di cintainya itu menderita lebih lagi.

Tapi apapun itu, seperti apapun rasa 'sakit'nya karena semua hal itu. Rasa sakit di dadanya jauh lebih hebat ketika beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mendapatkan telepon dari pihak Rumah Sakit jika Kris tertabrak mobil dan mendapar beberapa jahitan di kepala. Tentu dirinya panik, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera meninggalkan lokasi pesta tanpa sepengetahuan sang Ayah dan menuju Rumah Sakit. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat membuka pintu kamar rawat Kris, dirinya juga melihat Zi Tao disana. Tidak dalam posisi duduk, ataupun berdiri. Pemuda manis itu berbaring bersama Kris dengan kepala berbalut perban.

Mereka saling memeluk.

Dan hatinya?

Hancur berkeping-keping. Itu sudah pasti.

Dan dirinya tidak siap untuk mencari jawaban dari pemandangan yang sedang di lihatnya. Hal itu akan semakin membuat hatinya hancur tak bersisa.

Sampai detik ini dirinya masih mengingat apa yang di katakan Kris sebelum ia menutup pintu.

 _"Pergilah. Jangan mengganggu Zi Tao lagi, aku bisa membahagiakannya lebih dari yang bisa kau lakukan. Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri"_

Kevin menarik nafas panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya, berusaha merilekskan otot tubuhnya yang terasa amat tegang. Dan sesekali ia melirik pada jam tangannya, lalu menoleh kearah pintu _coffee shop_ yang tak pernah sepi. Sudah 10 menit dirinya duduk di salah satu meja, dan tak terhitung berapa banyak ia menoleh kearah pintu. Antara gugup dan rasa tak sabar, hal itu terlihat jelas pada _gesture_ tubuhnya.

 _Kling!_

Bunyi lonceng ketika pintu _cafe_ yang dibuka kembali terdengar ke seluruh ruangan, dan Kevin kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Punggungnya seketika terangkat melihat Zi Tao yang baru saja masuk dan tampak menoleh ke kanan-kiri, hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Kevin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya begitu saja saat pria semampai itu berjalan kearah mejanya, memperhatikan sosoknya dan penampilannya yang sedikit berubah.

Sulur sekelam langit yang dulu hampir setiap hari ia sentuh telah berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

Membuatnya yakin jika Zi Tao tetap terlihat menarik dengan warna apapun.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama?" suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir _kissable_ kesukaannya itu kembalu terdengar di telinganya.

Kevin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga baru sampai" tidak, ia berbohong.

 _Kau bahkan sudah hampir 30 menit duduk disana_. Karena terlalu senang saat Zi Tao mengiyakan ajakanmu untuk bertemu, setelah beberapa bulan tak saling menghubungi.

"Duduklah" Kevin mempersilahkan. Tatapan sendunya tak lepas dari Zi Tao yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama" ujarnya, menatap ke dalam kelereng coklat Kevin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk hubungan kita"

"Tidak ada yang harus di maafkan. Semuanya terjadi diluar kehendak mu bukan?"

"Seharusnya saat itu aku mengejarmu, dan bukan Kris"

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, apa yang sudah kau dan Ayahmu bangun akan hancur. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

"Tidak Zi, aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu"

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tidak bisa menolaknya bukan?"

Ya itu benar. Kevin benci mengakuinya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak rencana pertunangan yang dibuat Ayahnya dengan sedemikian rupa. Bukan karena ia tidak berani melakukan itu, ia hanya tidak bisa melakukannya. Seperti ada sebuah rantai tak kasat mata yang membelenggu dan mengikatnya untuk patuh pada sang Ayah.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Kevin, menatap sedih Zi Tao. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku harus bahagia, kau juga" ucapnya lembut.

"Kau sudah melupakan ku Zi?"

"Tidak ada yang harus di lupakan Kev, dan aku tidak berniat melupakan mu"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyuruhku bahagia dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

"Karena itu harus. Kau harus bahagia"

"Kau bahagia dengan Kris?"

Zi Tao mematung begitu nama itu di sebutkan. Bukannya ia kaget karena Kevin menyebut nama saudara kembarnya itu, tapi ia hanya belum siap jika Kevin melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka kembar, dan sungguh dirinya hanya tidak ingin di anggap sebagai laki-laki murahan karena berhubungan dengan saudara kembar mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Tunggu. Mantan? Apakah ada kata-kata putus yang mereka ucapkan sebelumnya?

"Jawab aku Zi"

Suara rendah Kevin kembali menyeret Zi Tao dari segala sesuatu yang tersimpan di kepalanya. Pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil, kemudian mengangguk samar.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan mu. Bahkan setiap aku melihat Kris, aku seperti melihatmu"

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan bahagia?"

Zi Tao tersenyum. Senyum yang telah lama di rindukan Kevin.

"Aku melakukannya dengan caraku, Kris membantuku. Dan aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau juga bahagia"

Kevin menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak akan bahagia"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan bahagia dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai Zi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia?"

Zi Tao menundukkan kepalanya, menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya perlahan juga. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dengan senyuman tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

"Kalau aku bisa, kau juga pasti bisa Kev" ujarnya lembut.

Kevin tak membalas, ia hanya memandang Zi Tao tanpa kata bosan. Hingga pria manis itu bangkit berdiri. Dan ia tahu jika pertemuan mereka ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, hal itu membuatnya kecewa.

" _If you were happy with wrong person_ , _imagine how happy you'll be with the right one_ " ujarnya, menatap sendu dengam manik _Onyx_ nya. Kevin terdiam.

Zi Tao membungkukkan badannya, kemudian kembali menegakkan punggungnya. "Terima kasih untuk waktu dan perasaanmu, kita akhiri hubungan ini sampai disini" ia kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kevin memejamkan matanya, dadanya terasa sangat sakit mendengar Zi Tao mengatakan hal itu. Kalimat yang tak pernah ingin di dengarnya, dan malah keluar dengan lancar dari bibir _kissable_ itu. Tanpa menunggu balasan darinya, Zi Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan meja.

Zi Tao berjalan mantap keluar dari _cafe_ , dengan tatapan lurus ke depan membaur dengan lautan manusia yang menyebrang saat _lamp trafficking_ berubah hijau. Menolak untuk menoleh ke belakang mesti hatinya ingin. Ia hanya tidak ingin goyah, setelah semua yang di laluinya, dan tidak ingin melukai seseorang lagi. Dalam hal ini, Kris dan Jessica sebagai tunangan Kevin. Bukankah orang bilang jika _cinta tidak selalu memiliki_?

Setidaknya Kris membantunya untuk melalui mengobati luka di hatinya. Kris sudah melalukan banyak hal untuknya, bahkan jika hal itu dengan cara 'agak' kasar dan dengan 'sedikit' pemaksaan, tapi dirinya tahu jika seperti itulah seorang Kris Wu mencintai dan menginginkannya. Dan ia telah berjanji pada Kris dan dirinya sendiri jika tidak akan lagi menoleh ke belakang, karena sungguh, dirinya juga ingin bahagia dengan cara yang lain.

Jika memang cara pertama tidak membawanya dalam kebahagiaan, setidaknya cara kedua membawanya pada kebahagiaan meski cara yang di lalui sedikit berbeda.

 _"Tempatmu ada disini, bersamaku. Aku yang akan membahagiakan mu Huang Zi Tao"_

Hal yang selalu di ucapkan Kris kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Kalimat itu seperti mantra yang membuatnya dapat tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap kelopak matanya yang mulai memanas. Maka dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Tao kembali menegakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan langkah yang lebih mantap.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Ia meyakini jika semua hal buruk yang telah di laluinya akan berhasil ia relakan, bersama semua kenangannya dengan Kevin. Meski pada kenyataannya kenangan itu tak mungkin ia lupakan.

 _Trriingg~ trriiiingg~_

Zi Tao memelankan laju kakinya, sembari merogoh saku depan celananya ia mengambil ponsel yang saat ini bergetar dan berdering nyaring. Dan nama Kris lah yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _"Dimana kau sekarang?"_

Suara _baritone_ yang penuh dengan rasa curiga itu terdengar bahkan sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan 'hallo'.

"Di jalan, aku sedang menuju ke kantor mu" jawab Zi Tao tenang. Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti nada curiga pria pirang di sebrang _line_ itu.

 _"Jangan bohong padaku"_

Zi Tao mendengus. "Siapa yang berbohong padamu Tuan Kris Wu? Aku benar-benar sedang di jalan, jalan kaki kalau kau ingin tahu"

 _"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

Zi Tao mengangguk. "Sudah"

 _"Kalian sudah putus?"_

"Sudah. Kau bisa tenang sekarang"

 _"Tenang? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi. Bisa saja kalian berciuman, berpelukan atau mungkin dia mengajakmu ke hotel"_

" _Ya_!" Zi Tao tidak sadar sudah berteriak. Ia spontan berhenti melangkah, dan membuat beberapa orang pejalan kaki menatapnya heran karena teriakannya. "Apa katamu tadi? Kau pikir aku laki-laki murahan _huh_?!"

 _"Bisa saja 'kan? Kalian masih saling suka, hal apa y_ _ー_ _"_

"Dengar baik-baik Kris Wu. Sekalipun aku ingin kembali padanya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal murahan seperti itu" ujarnya penuh penekanan dan sedikit kesal.

 _"Really? Kalau begitu kau sudah setuju aku boleh menyentuhmu kapanpun?"_

"Eh?" wajah Zi Tao memerah. Dan seolah dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah, di sebrang line Kris terkekeh senang. "K-kau pikir dirimu siapa huh? Seenaknya saja memutuskan" dengusnya kemudian, menahan malu.

Bagaimana mungkin si Kris Wu itu bisa membuatnya memerah dengan kata-kata yang bahkan sudah sering hinggap di telinganya?

 _"Aku siapamu? Apa kau amnesia karena bertemu Kevin tadi? Aku Kris Wu kekasihmu Huang Zi Tao"_

Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak semakin memerah. Terlebih saat ini beberapa pejalan kaki mulai menatapnya heran. Mana ada seorang laki-laki wajahnya memerah ketika menerima telepon?

"Percaya diri sekali kau, aku belum tentu mau jadi kekasihmu" ketusnya yang sama sekali tidak terdengar jutek.

"Begitu? Meski aku bukan kekasihmu aku bisa menyentuhmu setiap saat. Aku benar ' _kan_?"

" _Ya_!" Zi Tao kembali berteriak kesal.

Yah, seharusnya ia sudah tahu seperti apa seorang Kris jika bicara. Pria itu benar-benar seperti sebuah kotak Pandora.

 _"Atau kau ingin aku mengatakannya pada semua orang kalau kau milikku?"_

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau melalukannya Kris. Bukankah kau orang yang tidak suka repot?" untungnya sampai detik ini ia masih bisa berjalan dengan hati-hati di antara para pejalan kaki lain.

 _"Kau seyakin itu?"_

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin kau mau melakuー"

"Aku bisa melakukannya di depanmu"

" _Huh_?" Zi Tao mengernyit. Ia harus memiringkan tubuhnya ketika melewati celah diantara segerombol remaja yang memenuhi jalan. "Apa maksutmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang juga di depanmu"

"Jangam bercanda, kau bahkan sedang berada di ka..."

Kalimatnya tak terselesaikan dengan baik karena menyadari kehadiran seseorang di samping kanannya. Ia pun refleks menoleh ke bahu kanannya, dan membulatkan mata ketika melihat sosok tinggi Kris yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya mengenakkan pakaian kantor lengkap dan ponsel yeng menempel di telinga. Pria itu menatapnya yang kini menatap antara kaget dan bingung. Dan otomatis langkah kakinya pun terhenti, membuat pejalan kaki yang berada di belakang mereka menggerutu karena menghalangi jalan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini!?" tanya Zi Tao tak habis pikir dengan ponsel masih di genggaman.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian menemui mantan kekasihmu itu?" Kris balik bertanya, tanpa mematikan sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi daritadi kau mengikutiku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Zi Tao masih terkejut, buktinya ia tidak mematikan telepon meski orang yang menelponnya telah berada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Kris, membuat pria manis yang tingginya hampir menyamainya itu tersadar dari ketekejutannya.

"Kau bercanda ' _kan_?" Zi Tao menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda?" Kris mematikan sambungan telepon pada ponselnya, dan menyimpannya di saku jas hitamnya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya Kris" Zi Tao menatap tajam. Kris tidak mendengarkan, ia berdehem kecil dan menatap sekeliling.

"Perhatian!" teriaknya lantang. Suaranya yang serak dan rendah membuat para pejalan kaki di sekeliling mereka menoleh kearahnya. Zi Tao membelalak kaget.

"Dengarー"

" _Stop_!" pria manis pemilik bibir _kissable_ itu bergerak cepat menutup mulut Kris. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, meminta pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu agar tidak bicara lagi. "Kau tidak serius 'kan!?" desisnya.

Kris menyingkirkan tangan Zi Tao yang menutupi mulutnya. "Aku selalu serius _peach_ " jawabnya.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri"

"Aku tidak akan merasa malu. Boleh ku lanjutkan yang tadi?"

Zi Tao kembali melotot. "Awas saja kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya"

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan menemui mu lagi"

"Oh?" satu alis tebal Kris terangkat. "Kau berani melakukan itu? Kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Perhatian semuaー!"

" _Stop_!" kedua tangan Zi Tao bergerak cepat menutup mulut Kris yang akan mempermalukannya di tempat umum. "Kau benar-benar gila!"

Kris menyingkirkan tangan Zi Tao kembali, menautkan jemari mereka dan tersenyum tampan. "Jadi kau mengakuinya?"

Zi Tao mengangkat satu alisnya. "Mengakui apa?"

"Kau tidak mau aku mengumumkan ke semua orang kalau aku bukan kekasihmu tapi aku bisa menyentuhmu sesukaku bukan?"

Pipi gembil Zi Tao merona. "L-lalu?"

"Berarti kau harus mengakui jika kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku"

" _Huh_?" pemerah alami di pipinya kini merambat ke seluruh wajahnya. "K-kenapa aku harus mengakui hal itu?" tanyanya gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Karena kau melarangku mengumkan ke semua orang yang ada disini. Dan aku saja kalau hal itu benar adanya, _rite_?"

Zi Tao mendengus, mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing seringai licik Kris.

"Atau kau mau aku berteriak saat ini?"

"Ah! Baik-baik! Aku mengakuinya! _I_ _started to fallin' love with you_ , _are you_ _satisfied_ _now_?" saat ini wajah manis Zi Tao sudah semerah tomat.

" _What are you saying_? _I don't hear you_ " Kris memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir _kissable_ Zi Tao.

" _I hate you Kris Wu_!" tolong jangan menggodanya lagi, atau Zi Tao akan berubah menjadi Panda merah saat ini.

" _I love you too_!" Kris sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Padahal Zi Tao baru beberapa langkah memeninggalkannya,

Pria manis itu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menulikan telinganya dengan panggilan gila Kris yang membuatnya semakin malu. Demi Tuhan, saat ini banyak orang memperhatikannya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar kotak Pandora yang langkah.

" _How about lunch_?" tanya Kris, kini sudah berjalan mengimbangi langkah Zi Tao. Tangan lebarnya meraih tangan Zi Tao yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya dan membungkusnya lembut dengan tangannya.

"Aku ingin _spaghetti_ " jawab si manis itu ketus.

" _Okay_ , kita cari restoran terdekat"

Zi Tao berusaha menahan senyum merasakan kehangatan yang membungkus tangan kanannya, membiarkan perasaan aneh yang membuat darahnya berdesir hangat, serta letupan-letupan menyenangkan yang mengiringi detak jantungnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping kanannya, menatap wajah Kris dari sisi ini pun tetap tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Dan entah kenapa hal itu sama sekali tak membuatnya teringat akan Kevin?

Mereka kembar namun berbeda, benar?

Bukankah ia berhak bahagia?

Karena kebahagiaan sederhana. Nikmati saja, maka kau akan bahagia.

 **END**

Ini beneran end! Yeay!

Ga ada sekuel lagi ya, cukup sampai disini, tamat.

Semoga cukup memuaskan, soalnya gw udah puas(?) xD well seperti biasa, tinggalkan review or i will haunt you in your dream! Muahahahaahahahahahaha #ketawaiblis *digeplak

With love, Skylar


End file.
